Southern Lovin'
by zombiedog001
Summary: First day in a new city. First day at a new job. First day in love. Maybe there was something more than what the game let on. Rated T for later events. Plz Read and Review. MarvinRita.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, it's been awhile since I've done anything lately. Sorry about that. Anyways, this story is dedicated to Simply Crisis, who gave me the idea. Thank you soo much. Anyways, it's a Rita and Marvin story. The cops from Outbreak. They do have a purpose you know. Plus, there's a lackof these kind of stories. They're an irrestiable couple. Anyways, I might add some more chapters to it, since I have some great ideas for it. So, read and review it for me, and tell me if I should add some more chapters. Thanks!**

She was putting the final brushes in her short, blond hair, when she heard the small, blaring of her alarm clock in the other room. Putting her brush down, she walked in and shut it off. It was the first day of being an officer with the Raccoon City, R.P.D. She didn't want to be late, and she wanted to make sure she looked good on her first day. So, she woke up an hour earlier then what she set her alarm clock to.

Walking back into the bathroom, she put the final touches on her make-up. Sure that there wasn't anything wrong with her uniform, which was a short-sleeve, light-blue, button-up shirt that tucked into her darker blue pants. The shirt had two pockets on the front, and two logos of the R.P.D station. One on the chest and the other on the shoulder. She had managed to find time to form a tie and slip it on as well. She slipped into her black shoes, before switching the light off and moving out.

It was a large apartment, but cheap. She had to jump and dodge between the stacks of boxes she had failed to get to last night. Having only moved in a few days ago, she barely found time to unpack everything. But, she managed to unload the bedroom and the bathroom things. Only the kitchen, living room and a few hallway things left to do. And then, she could get rid of all the boxes, clean up a bit and finally be through.

Hopefully, that would only take a few more days. If she was lucky, maybe.

She grabbed her room key from the kitchen counter, and took her jacket from a stack of boxes, before making her way to the front door. Clearing a few boxes from the door, she managed to slip out. Locking the door behind her, she slipped the key into her pocket and moved down the hallway.

Taking a few flight of stairs down, she moved through the lobby, before pushing out into the morning streets. A low breeze blew by, blowing her hair into her face slightly. She pulled on her jacket, before moving on.

Sure, she could've taken her car, but this being only her third day in Raccoon City, she wanted to do a little sightseeing. Besides, the station was only a few blocks of away and she had plenty of time.

Taking a turn around a corner, she dodged a few people, before taking a few glances at the scenes. It seemed like an old city, a few old landmarks still remained.

It was beautiful though. There weren't a lot of cars driving around. Apparently everyone walked, or took a cable car. Pulling her jacket closer around her, she walked farther down the sidewalk. The people seemed friendly. A lot more friendly than any of those big city people.

She picked up the pace a bit, she had, maybe 45 more minutes before work started and she wanted to make sure she got there early to get a feel of the place.

It wasn't long before the R.P.D station came into view. A large concrete wall was surrounding the place. A large iron gate was opened to allow them to go in and out. Stepping through the gates, it revealed a more open area. Separating at the left and right. A pair of large double doors in front of her. There was a small, almost enclosed area to her left, that curved around and followed down a flight of stairs, and went under the door and to the right. Where boxes were stacked up against each other. There were two lights hanging on the sides of the door. A large sign above the doors, placed almost halfway up the building wall, was Raccoon Police Department. Or, R.P.D.

She took a deep breath, before pushing open the doors.

A gust of warm air hit her, as she let the door slam shut behind her. It echoed off into the large lobby. With a second floor accessed only by a ladder, and multiple doors on each of her sides. She took the few steps in front of her, the same logo stitched into the ground. She stepped towards the front desk, which someone was busy typing at the computer.

"Excuse me," she spoke, her country-accent leaking into her voice, "Uh, hi, I'm the new recruit. I was wondering...,"

"Don't worry, I'll get someone down here to get you all set," the secretary said, pushing back from her computer. Her chair rolling across the well, waxed, wooden floor. She picked up a phone, pushing in a number. Waiting for a minute, "Yeah, look, get me Ryman down here. We need him to come and show the new recruit around. So she doesn't get lost or anything." She was quiet for a while, "Of course, it's a women." More of a pause, "Don't play games with me boy, just get him down here." she slammed the phone down, "He'll be here in a minute." she rolled back, getting back to her computer.

Might as well wait. She walked away from the desk, shifting her jacket slightly. Of course, she didn't know who Ryman was, or how he looked. She'd find him eventually though. Hopefully.

"Alright Patricia, what the hell do you want," she turned to see an older man enter from a side room on her right. He was maybe, 6 feet, or taller. He had long, dark-brown hair that fell slightly past his eyes, and to the back of his neck. He wore a dark-blue, almost black, shirt that matched with his pants. Black, light armor was placed on his shoulders, forearms, and chest. R.P.D. written in white. Logos of the R.P.D badge was placed on both of his forearms. He wore a pair of black gloves, which he was busy readjusting,

"I already told you," she replied, "Now, will you please, just show Miss...," she fumbled around with some papers on her desk, before giving up. She turned back towards her, "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name and I can't seem to find your transfer paper are here yet."

"Uh, Rita," she answered,

"Rita. Alright, well Kevin, you are to take Rita here and show her around the place. Work doesn't start for another half hour, so get her acquainted with everyone and show her, to her desk." said Patricia,

"I got it," said Kevin, pushing his hair back, "Come on,...Rita, you said?" he put his arm around her shoulders, leading her over towards another door, "So, just what brings you here to little Raccoon City." he pushed the door opened, and held it open for her,

"Well, I needed a job, and I've always wanted to be in the Law Enforcement, and frankly to say, Raccoon City was the only city nearby with an opening," Rita answered, walking into another hallway, "Besides, it's nice around here. A lot better than I thought it would be."

"Apparently you haven't been here long enough," said Kevin, laughing slightly at his own comment, "But, it's a nice place around here. Especially around the station. We all know each other. I'm sure you'll fit right in. And, if not, then everyone else can learn to love you." The two continued down the hallway, before entering a pair of double doors on their right. He held the door opened for her once again, as she walked in.

It was a large room. There was a bunch of desk pushed together in the middle of the room, each of them frequent with their own computer and mess of papers. There was a small fridge in the corner. Some more desk pushed along the western wall, in front of a window. Bookcases along them as well. There was an extra room, which appeared to be a secret office. Then the end of the room, entered into a small hallway. Which apparently split into two different doors which probably lead around the station some more,

"Hey Kevin! That your new girlfriend!" someone shouted, causing her to blush,

"You're funny Andy," Kevin said, "This is, in fact, the new recruit. Rita. And Patricia said you guys had to be nice. So, either follow those instruction, or they'll both kick your ass." a few people laughed at his comment. "Alright Rita, well let me introduce you to the men, that's Fred, Andy, Jean and Tonny. Now, Fred and Andy usually work the nightshift and work in the back of the stations. Jean works in the weapons department and Tonny works with the dogs. Now, the other team, is Raymond, who is a bastard about everything, I'd stay away from him if I were you, Arthur, Aaron, are working the nightshift tonight, they'll usually switch with Fred and Andy. Then, there's Dorian, who works the vehicle department."

Several of them came up and shook her hand, giving her their greetings and everything.

"And, then there's the last man everyone wants to see," said Kevin, "Our man, Marvin Branagh."

"You know Kevin, I hope one of these days, a sniper comes in and shoots you in the head," she looked to the man she presumed to be Marvin. His skin was far darker then anyone else. He was, probably 5' 9''. He wore a similar uniform to hers', except without the tie. He had a gotee growing. His eyes were a soft blue. His voice was deep, but sincere. He gave her a warm smile, "You must be the new recruit everyone's been talking about. Rita, from what I've heard."

Her voice was slightly caught in her throat, but she managed to choke through it, "Yes, and you must be Marvin." she returned his smile,

"Well, that's what some people call him," said Kevin, moving past the two, getting to his own desk.

"Don't you have some work to do," said Marvin, glancing down at his watch, "Well, looks like it's drawing pretty close to working time. Let's try and clean up around here." he watched as everyone groaned, before getting to their feet. He looked back at her, "Well, it's nice meeting you Rita." he shook her hand one more time, before walking away.

"You too," she replied, watching as he walked away. He had such a broad structure to him. His muscles flexing every time he moved. Especially in his lower back and arms.

"Alright Rita, well you're desk is over there," said Kevin, breaking her out of her trance. He pointed out the only clean desk that was located just a across from his. She walked over, slinging her jacket over the back of the chair, before sitting herself down.

It was comfy. She guessed,

"So, what do I do?" she asked,

"Well, all you have to do today, is file a few things away," said Jean, appearing behind her, he switch her computer on. It didn't take it long before it fully set up. He brought a few things up, taking her step-by-step through the process, "Now, just be sure to fill in these forms in this document and send it off to Chief Brian Irons. His secretary will file it into the mainframe. After that, just work on these files and put them in the coordinating folders. By the time you're done, it should be break time and I'll explain the rest by then." she thanked him as he walked off, taking the desk a few seats down.

She followed his instructions and carefully opened each document. It was the same old things with every new job. Middle name, last name. Last Occupation. Parent's name. All that other shit no one cares about. After that, she opened the second document and slowly matched everything up.

Hours passed by, without her even knowing it. As she slowly worked through everything on her list,

"Alright, come on Rookie, it's break time," said Tonny, as everyone stood up. She followed, pushing her chair in, as everyone started to leave. She had to hurry to catch up with the 'guys'.

"Don't worry Rookie, we wouldn't leave you behind," said Kevin, holding the door open for her once again. They caught up with the others, entering another room that was nicely decorated. It had a pool table in the middle of the room, a few machines in one corner, a coffee machine, a T.V. with a large couch in front of it. The place was decorated in lively art and sculptures,

"Not half bad," Rita commented, running her fingers over some of the paintings, "Surprising a police station could afford these for one, or have them spread out everywhere."

"Well, one thing you should know, is that old Chief Brian Irons is like a crack head with old paintings," Fred said, walking by with a can of soda in one hand, "Also, this place use to be an old museum. And, when it closed down, the city bought it and turned it into the R.P.D. Some of the art was left behind, so we had no choice but to deal with it. Piece of history of this dump for ya'." he walked off. Joining the others for some quality T.V. time.

"Well, I think it's beautiful art," said Rita, "Plus, you don't have to worry about it getting stolen. Like anyone's going to break into a police station."

"Sounds like the rookie has a sense of humor," said Andy,

"You're right, no one is going to steal it, but after awhile, you get tired staring at a bunch of limbless and decapitated people," said Kevin, "And paintings that show nothing more than pain and suffering because the artist doesn't feel like going out and getting a life." He walked off, joining the other guys as well.

"Well, if you want to put it that way," Rita whispered, looking the picture over again, "It seems more like the artist was trying to describe...-"

"The essence of life from both light and darker sides of the world," she was speaking mostly to herself, but someone's voice her caught her off-guard. She jumped slightly, turning around to face the man behind her. Blushing as she soon recognized the voice to be Marvin's. Apparently he was someone who looked over everyone else. He smiled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you there. I just noticed you examining this picture."

"Oh, yeah," she replied, dragging her eyes away from his smooth, soft blue ones, "Well, you know, it's not like I'm an art major. I've just always tried and make the picture seem more than just color and water. Besides, it's probably been here awhile. I'm sure someone else has come along with a better reply." God, why was she blushing so much? Her cheeks were practically burning. And, everyone could probably see it, since her skin was always pale white and her hair was blonde, there wasn't anything that could cover it up.

She looked up as the door opened. Another group of men walked in. Much older looking.

"They're the other part of the team. They use the other side of the station though," Marvin explained, responding to her questioning look, "So, our teams could get out at different times and not be late everywhere we go."

"Oh, sounds like a good idea," said Rita, most of the guys were quiet. Either getting something to drink, or challenging one another to a pool game,

"So, how do you like your new job so far?" Marvin asked,

"Well, it's lively," Rita answered, "Everyone's friendly and seems like they all know one another. It's probably better than any other station I've seen. People are usually getting into fights and enemies are made."

"Raccoon City doesn't have a lot of crime, and it's not that big, so you would know who your neighbors are," said Marvin, "Besides, a lot of people here don't have families anywhere nearby, so we all treat each other as brothers." he glanced down at his watch, "Alright people, break time's over, it's about time we head back to our desks."

"In a minute Mar'," said Kevin, "They're going into overtime." Apparently they were watching some kind of football game, or basketball possibly. Most of the guys were practically glued to the T.V.,

"Well then, I guess it's only going to be us two, unless some of the other guys come in to visit," said Marvin, walking over to the door. Rita was quick to catch up with his side. Holding behind him slightly as the two walked back to their office. He showed her the rest of her assignments, helping her understand more of what she was suppose to do. She was already halfway through, when the rest of the guys were coming in.

The rest of the day passed by pretty quick. Night already starting to fall,

"Alright, quittin' time," said Kevin, grabbing his jacket from it's hanger, "Finally." He slipped the dark coat over his shoulders,

She picked her own jacket from the back of the chair, shutting her computer down, before gathering her things. She slipped her coat on, before exiting the room. Most of the guys were still in there, but she still had some unpacking to do at home. She managed to find her way back to the lobby. She waved a goodbye to Patricia, who was busy speaking on the phone, but managed to wave back. She walked out into the cold night. Shivering slightly, she could see her breath in the cold air. Pulling her jacket around tighter her body. She walked the few blocks back to her apartment. She ran the flights of stairs to her room, unlocking the door before pushing it open. Glad at the refreshing breeze of warm air that brushed over her skin. She threw all of her things onto the kitchen counter. She went into her room, removing her uniform, before returning back to the living room in a pair of old, torn-up and faded jeans and a white tank-top.

Examining the stacks of boxes she still had to unpack, she still had a lot to do.

_Might as well start now, _she thought, before moving towards the first box.

A few hours later, she collapsed against her couch. Sweat coming down her forehead, as she was forced to open one of the windows to let in some cooler air. She had moved, unpacked, refurnished, and cleaned up more than she expected. Total wear-and-tear on her muscles. She slid to the ground, leaning with her back against the couch. She pushed her blonde hair out of her face, reaching for a small box at her left. She opened it, just to rummage through it. She pulled out a dark blue notebook. That had a small, light pink heart on the front, with the words 'SOUTHERN LOVE' written cursively at the bottom. She opened it and ran through the pages.

It was her diary. She had it since she was sixteen. The last entry was titled 'Moving Day'. Only a few weeks ago. She grabbed the pen from the bottom of the box, and made a new entry.

'Raccoon City/R.P.D./etc.'

She wrote about her entire day. Feeling silly slightly since only high school girls did such a thing. But, it had probably gone from a diary to a journal. So, it wasn't as bad. Everything ranged from her new apartment. The R.P.D. station. Kevin, Fred, Jean, Andy, Tonny and Patricia.

She wrote the most about Marvin. Something about him, just jumped out at her. He had this great, handsome frame and status. A great body. He was well-muscular, so he could hold his own. He had that deep, and sexy voice. Those beautiful blue eyes. He was nice and, so sweet and sincere to her. But, there seemed like there was something else. It was probably just some silly, girly crush all the girls would have the high school quarterback. That sort of thing.

Putting her diary away, she got to her feet. It was close to midnight and she had work in the morning. She closed the window, and headed to her room. Collapsing onto her bed from the exhaustion of her new job and moving.

Still thinking of that dark-skinned, blue-eyed beauty.


	2. chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, just for a heads up, I skipped a few months in the story, basically because I was too tired and lazy to fill in the blanks. So, this is like, 9 months later, ro something like that. Although I honestly don't want to rush a story, it's just that it needed some excitement in it and I didn't want people to get bored with it so soon. So,...I thought maybe I could add just a little bit. I really didn't mean to make it too boring or rushed, so please just deal with me for now. It'll get better.**

It had been close to a year since she had been working at the R.P.D. She had finished her apartment, and cleaned it. Put in new carpet, all by herself. Some new lining in the windows. Fixed the plumbing, and some leaking she had around the place.There was asouthern feel to the entire place. It was just like home.

Back to her work, time seemed to have flown by. She now knew just about everything about the guys she worked with. Even the secretary she often talked and went to lunch with.

Kevin was an all-round great guy. Friendly with everyone he met. He had this young, boyish charm to him. Always goofing around with the other guys. But, if he was needed, he would be there for you. He helped her on a few occasions, like showing her the way around the city.

Then there were Fred and Andy, who were brothers. Each of them currently dating apparently a pair of special ladies. Each of them discussing about 'popping the question'. They two were extremely loyal to their work, but didn't mean they couldn't kid around once in awhile. They were great to trust, tell them any secret and you would know it was in safe hands.

Tonny, who worked with the dogs, had a great love for the canines. Which was why he owned about half of them. He was a great caretaker. He made sure they were always feed on time and groomed and had plenty of time to run them around. It was relaxing to see someone who had such a great care of animals. And, since she always had a love of animals, they made quick friends. Also, he had a beautiful wife of ten years.

Jean, was a great person. He was usually quiet. And never said much of anything. Since his wife had died about two years ago, he never really interacted with anyone anymore. Occasionally jumping into a conversation, or helping someone who was in need. But nothing else.

She walked into the lobby. Patricia wasn't in there. Probably on a break or something. She already knew the place front and back, except for one wing of the station. Which she never really needed to go to. She walked through the hallways, before pushing into the regular office door.

It was empty. Which was weird, since someone was always in here before she was. Mostly the guys throwing sharpened pencils at the ceiling. She went to her desk anyways, setting her things down. A piece of paper was taped to her monitor. She ripped it off, reading the nice cursive writing,

'_Wait 5 minutes, and turn your computer on'_

Weird, but she did what it said. Waiting, before switching her computer on. An instant message popped up.

Reading: '_Head over to the break room'_

Curious, she headed out of the room, and headed down the hallway. She stood in front of the closed door for awhile, before pushing it open. The lights were off, which was even weirder. She reached over and switched them on.

"Surprised!" everyone shouted, she jumped back at the yells. Almost wanting to run out of the room. She looked up to see everyone gathered in the middle of the room. A cake placed on a small table in front of them. A candle lit right next to a small plastic police car.

She could feel her cheeks burn red, as she placed her hands over her face, "What is this all about?" she asked, laughing slightly,

"Well, seeing that you've been here for a year, give or take a few months or days," said Kevin, putting an arm around her shoulders. Pulling her over towards the group, "We thought it would fun to throw a little party for you. Plus, it would be a great day to put you on the 'search team' as everyone else calls it, but we just call it 'you-get-to-go-out-and-drive-one-of-the-Police-cars' team."

"Also, the boss isn't here," said Andy, who had a beautiful blonde-haired women in his arms. She had her bangs pushed to one side, covering half of her face. She was dressed in a plain white nurses' uniform. Nothing too fancy. His brother, Fred, had a black-haired women in his arms, dressed in the similar uniform. They both probably worked for the Raccoon City Hospital.

"A little risky don't you think," said Rita,

"No," said Patricia, "Now, stop worrying. You get to drive around today, and go out and beat people up."

"You sit on your fat ass all day," said Kevin, "What would you know."

"Alright, alright, everyone just calm down," Jean stepped in, breaking Patricia and Kevin up. As the two seemed just about to get in a fight, "Now, it is a special day for our recruit here, but let's just keep together. Now, I think it's about time we show her around. So, who do you want to ride with?"

"I don't care," said Rita, still blushing,

"That goes with it, she rides with Marvin," Kevin called out, as everyone muttered in agreement. He glanced down at her watch, "He'll be here in an hour, since he had a conference he had to go to. But, till then, we're all off the hook. So, just run about. Raymond's not here either, so he won't be pissin' off on us. Andy, Fred, Kathy, and Elena, stay out of all those empty rooms."

Everyone laughed at his comment, before walking out of the room.

She could probably catch up on checking the place out. Go figure out what was in that other wing. She followed everyone out into the hallway, watching as they all separated into different directions. Then again, she also had time to go get some coffee somewhere. Taking that option, she headed towards the lobby, walking out as Patricia disappeared into one of the rooms on the second floor. When she got back, she could ask what was up there. She skipped up the stairs, before pushing the door opened.

She heard a slight yelp from behind it, as someone collided into the door just as she pushed it open,

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," she apologized, seeing a young women on the ground, papers scattered everywhere are her. She was extremely young, maybe only 18 years. She had light-brown hair, cut into a 'pixie-cut' like style. She wore a pair of dark-green pants stuffed into her combat boots. Also a white vest strapped over a light-green, short-sleeve shirt. A pair of black, cut-off gloves. A few belts hung loose around from her hip. A pink choker tightened around her neck.

She knelt down helping the young women with her papers,

"It's alright," the women replied, getting to her feet, getting some papers as well, "It's not the first time this has happened."

The two managed to get all the papers together,

"So, just what are you doing here?" Rita asked, handing her the papers,

"Well, I work here," the girl replied, "I'm a medic, for S.T.A.R.S."

"S.T.A.R.S.?" she questioned, "What's that?"

"I don't really know, I've been here for a few months," the girl replied, she groaned, getting her papers in a single stack, "I'll have to put this back in order. Hopefully they wouldn't be late."

"Hey Rebecca!" the two looked up, as an older women walked in. She wore a blue shirt, tucked into a pair of darker blue pants, which were tucked into her combat boots. Her brown hair bounced down to her chin. She wore a pair of shoulder pads, and a hat with a logo on it, "I just got a call from Richard and Chris, they're gonna get here late."

"Alright Jill," the girl, which she presumed was Rebecca, "Let's go, we have a few more minutes, but you know how Captain Wesker is."

"Hey, who's the new girl?" Jill, which she presumed,

"Rita," she answered, "I've been here for a few months. A year in three months."

"Really, you work for R.P.D.," said Jill, "I'm Jill Valentine, that's Rebecca Chambers. S.T.A.R.S. unit. I'm the Mechanic."

"Come on Jill, we're going to be late," said Rebecca, glancing down at her watch,

"Alright, I'm coming," said Jill, watching as her younger partner walked into the building, "Well, it was nice meeting you Rita, maybe we'll meet again sometime." she followed after Rebecca, letting the door slam shut behind her.

She said her own goodbye, not really in the mood for coffee anymore. Maybe she could just take a walk around.

"Hey Rita, what are you doing out here?" she looked behind her, just in time to see Marvin walk through the gates. He had a file in one hand,

"Oh, uh, I was helping this girl, with her things," she stuttered slightly through her speech, "It was sort of my fault anyways."

"Right, well I'm going to go put these things away and I guess we'll let you drive around a few times," he replied, flashing her a quick smile, before walking into the building. Disappearing as the door slammed shut behind him. She didn't make an instant move to follow after him.

Marvin. He was a great man. He was sweet, compassionate, caring, and he looked great in that blue uniform. He was single too.

She smiled to herself, before following after him.

"Looks like the man himself is back," said Kevin, as the two entered the office room,

"You mean the fun killer," said Fred, as everyone laughed slightly,

"Alright, let's get going," said Marvin, "Who volunteered to run her around?"

"Uh, you did," said Kevin, throwing a pencil at the ceiling. It stuck. "Because, she doesn't care."

"Fine," Marvin sighed, "I'll show her around, but you guys listen to the radio. Apparently there's something weird going out there. Alright, just give me a minute," he walked into his office, placing the files on his desk. He grabbed a pair of car keys from his bookcase, before heading back out, "Now we can go."

The two walked to the basement floor, entering the Underground Parking Lot. Where a few cars were parked, one of them suspended upward, the wheels were removed. He walked over and unlocked one of the cars,

"We usually have the cars parked in the back, but we keep some of them down here, incase something came and blew them away or, something like that. You'll have to ask Dorian," said Marvin, as they got inside. He started the engine,

"Well, let's hope you drive better than you explain," she joked, watching as he laughed slightly at her comment. He had a beautiful laugh.

He pulled the car throw the tight spaces, entering a narrow, up-slated area. It lead out into the back parking lot. Where most of the other cars were parked. He managed to weave through them, before pulling out onto the road. They did a quick run through of the city. He explained what to do, and which directions to go in. He showed her all the short-cuts to take and how to cut through some of the alleyways.

"So, you think you got it?" he asked, watching as she nodded in response, "Alright then, let's see...," he started, before the crackling of the radio cut him off. He reached forward, hitting one of the buttons, before grabbing the communicator, "This had better not be another joke of yours'." Considering people had the office always had a little fun with the radio. And, since Chief Brain Irons wasn't here today, he knew something like that was bound to happen,

"This the real cut here Mar'," it was Jean. You could tell by his sweet-natured voice, "There's been reports of shots down at Fox St. Reports have also lead that three people have been shot. You need to head down there. The rest of us are moving out."

"Alright, hurry though. You never know what these bastards will do," said Marvin, before placing the communicator back on it's stand. He picked up speed, "So, think you're up for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she replied, despite the feeling of fear spreading throughout her body.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I tried to make this exciting. It might be a little boring in the middle, but the ending, I think, is better than the rest of it. Not to ruin the whole thing. Also, thanks Simply Crisis for reviewing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

She held onto her seat, as the car squealed around a corner. Entering a crowded street. The car skidded to a stop, sliding across the pavement, as it twisted to it's side. The two jumped out of the car. Ducking quickly as a shadow of bullets came towards them. She rolled over towards the back of the car, giving Marvin enough room to get over. She watched as he slid across the hood, landing next to her,

"So, what do we do now?" she asked, hearing the bullets smash into the car's side. Several of them straying over and whizzing over their heads,

"We return fire," said Marvin, pulling his gun free from his holster, "Be careful and shoot only when you have a target. Don't stay up to long, or you'll most likely get hit. And you wouldn't want that. We'll have to wait for the others to get here before we can even think about moving in." he checked his gun for any mishaps, before getting to his feet. Careful to stay in the protection of the car, he fired several rounds.

She doubted her legs could hold her, but she stood up anyways. Pulling her gun out on the way up. She fired off a single round. It bounced off a brick wall, a few inches from someone's head. She fired off several more rounds, before ducking soon as bullets bounced off around her.

There was a squeal that made them both turn around. Three squad cars flew around the corner, speeding towards them. With accurate positioning, two of them slid just beside them. The third car slid a few feet ahead. Four people jumped out, taking protection behind their cars. She could make out Kevin, Fred, Andy, and Tonny. Each of them firing off a shot as they slid behind their cars.

But that wasn't everyone.

There was still the other team. Unless they didn't get the call.

She got back up as the firing ceased. She fired off more rounds. Watching as someone collapsed to the ground. Half of her hoped she didn't really hit him,

"Oh shit, Rita get down!" said Marvin, tackling her to the side. The two tumbled across the ground. She managed to look up just in time, to see their car explode into flames. The hood blew off. The doors exploding into two different directions. His body was protecting her from the flames, as they blew towards them. Only when they receded did they get back to their feet, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, watching as the fire and smoke filled the air around them, "What about you?"

"Well, if I'm not, I can't feel it," said Marvin, he looked around, "Come on, over here." They moved out from behind the car, moving a few feet in front of it. They hid behind a wall as bullets showered around them, "Stay here. Make sure to stay out of their firing range. I'll be back." she watched as he disappeared into the smoke.

She took a deep breath, staying clear from inhaling some smoke. She walked to the corner of the wall, able to look out with out much of her flesh showing. She fired off a several rounds, before drawing back. She emptied out her clip, before popping in a fresh one. She returned, firing off three or four rounds.

She heard a pained yelp a few feet away from her, watching as someone collapsed behind one of the cars. She watched as Andy came to their side, but was quickly shot back. She had to resist the urge to go help him. She looked back at the shooters' formation. Two of them were hidden behind their own cars. Three of them came from a apartment's fire escape. Two more hiding behind a wall. One of them was hiding behind a pile of junk. But, he was the one they needed. The one who shot Andy and the other officer. From where she was standing, only a few more feet and she could take him out. Checking her weapon, she went with her will, instead of Marvin's order. Running out, she fired several shots, before the third one struck the man. He collapsed without another movement. She managed to take down the main killer, but it also put her into a dangerous position. With nothing to protect her from other shots.

As if to prove it, a bullet whizzed only a few inches from her head. She backed up, before rolling to the side. She slid underneath a car, coming out of the other side. Getting to her feet, she looked around, trying to find everyone else. But, the smoke was getting thick. Making her eyes water slightly. She knelt down beside the car, checking her gun once again. She had two other clips, and there were still seven of them. Maybe, if they all got their aim right.

She didn't know. She moved back a few feet, staying low to the ground. She managed to hide behind another wall. She could still hear the gunshots. Getting her courage back, she moved out. She fired more shots. Being careful to stay out of the 'hot spots'.

She looked away slightly from her firing spot, managing to see through the smoke, which was fading away. She could only see Tonny. She noticed a red laser shot on his back. Coming behind them. She looked over her shoulder. There was a dark figure on the rooftop. A sniper?

"Tonny! Behind you!" she screamed, hoping he could hear her.

He spun around, instantly spotting the sniper. He fired off a shot, before ducking behind something. Just as a shot rang out. Missing him by an inch.

But, he was still alive. Thank god.

She turned back to her firing range, before she noticed something a little too late. A sharp pain exploded from her left shoulder. Blowing her off her feet. She struck the pavement on her back. She placed her hand over her shoulder. Fresh, warm blood flowing over her fingers. Pain was spider webbing through her shoulder. Like a hot knife was stabbed and twisted into every nerve.

It was probably a through-and-through. Not much damage.

But it hurt like hell.

She slowly got back up, getting her gun. Blood soaking through her uniform. People have fought with worse and more serious wounds. A shoulder wound shouldn't be to bad.

She could still fight.

She slowly got to her feet. Firing off two shots, she ducked behind a car. Shooting even brought more pain.

"Rita!" she looked up at her name being called. She could see Jean a few yards away. He was knelt down, holding his gun out to his side, "You alright?"

She glanced down at the bleeding wound, that showed no sign of slowing down, "Y-yeah, I'll live." She looked back to check behind her, "What about you?" she asked, looking back towards him. She jumped, as he slid in front of her.

"That looks bad," he commented, seeing the blood that was still flowing, "The wound's shallow, but you're losing a lot of blood here."

"I know," she said, her heart beating nearly twice as fast. Causing her breathing to speed up, "What about the others? Are they okay?

"I wish I knew, but you're the only one I've seen in a long time," said Jean, he looked around, "Come on, let's head over there." he checked everything out, before getting up. He took her hand, "We got like three seconds. So, be ready to run."

She nodded, and in an instant, Jean pulled her to her feet and half dragged her across the pavement. She managed to get her feet back underneath her, and catch up with him. She heard bullets ring off behind her. In an instant Jean pulled her behind a wall.

"Stay here. I'm going to go try and find Marvin," said Jean, "Don't move." he ran off and disappeared in the smoke.

She could handle herself, right? No, she was scared. She didn't want to be alone. She wanted to be with someone. Her wound seemed to be getting worse. The pain pounding into her every nerve.

He held his position behind the last car. The gunshots were running shallow. The other side must be running low. Hopefully. At least two of his own men were down. That wasn't good. If they didn't get medical attention now, they didn't have a good chance of surviving.

He got up, moving around the car. Bullets bounced off around him. He returned fired, and heard someone groan and watched as they fell to the ground. One down. Who knows how many more to go.

"Marvin!" he heard someone shout. Looking around he saw a figure emerge out of the smoke in front of him,

"Jean!" he called back, recognizing the figure, "You alright?"

"Yeah, but that new recruit, Rita. She's...," he started, but stopped, as two bullets ripped through his body. Blood erupting from his chest. He staggered a few minutes, before collapsing.

"Damnit," he cursed, running to his partner's side. He pushed him over onto his back. Blood pumping out of the two bullet wounds. Blood slipped from the corners of his mouth, "Jean..., come on Jean you have to stay with me."

"I know,...but,...about the..., recruit...," Jean struggled to say, blood filled his mouth and lungs,

"Alright, we'll get that covered. Don't worry about it," Marvin comforted, trying to calm his friend down. He looked up at the sound of someone approaching. A smaller figure came towards them.

"Oh my god, is he alright?" Rita asked, kneeling down next to them. She only got a real glimpse at the wound, when she got close. Two bullets to the back, which passed through his chest. Bleeding badly.

"I don't know, but he needs medical attention now," said Marvin, he looked around. A plan running through his mind, "Look, could you stay with him? I'll only be gone for a few minutes. If I can reach a radio, I can call for back-up and an ambulance."

"I got it," she replied, watching as he gave them a nod, patting Jean on the shoulder lightly, before getting up and running off. She watched him till he disappeared, before looking back down at her wounded partner, "It's going to be alright. Don't worry. You can get through this."

"What about..., the..others?" Jean asked, coughing violently as he expelled the blood from his lungs. He took a deep breath, inhaling the cold, morning air. It felt like knives against his throat,

"They're fine," she lied, not wanting to tell him of her own option of whether or not Andy and the other officer were alive, "Just, don't worry about them right now. You're the one we need to worry about." she didn't hear him respond. She looked down at his closed features. His head tilted to one side. His lips parted slightly as the blood slowed down to a trickle. His dull blue eyes were hidden beneath his closed eye lids. His chest rising and falling faintly, as his condition slowly deteriorated, "Jean?"

"JEAN!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the delay, and this being a short chapter. I just have to get my thoughts together and get the rest of the chapters done. Which might take a while, so just hang tight, I'll try and get them ready as soon as I can.**

The blood..., there was just so much of it.

The gunshots were still ringing in her head.

She became so involved into her own thoughts, she never recalled the medic that had been examining her shoulder wound leaving. Several ambulances were parked around the shoot-out scene. The car that had been set ablaze was put out. Other police officers were standing around, talking with paramedics and some other witnesses. Apparently no one on the other team survived.

They took them out.

She looked up as someone approached her,

"Hey, how you doing?" Marvin asked, stopping by her side. She was seated in the back of one of the ambulances. Her hair had fallen into her face. Her eyes were crystalled over. He watched as she looked up at him. She looked so young. And scared,

"Well, I've definitely been better," she answered, smiling slightly. Her blue uniform shirt had been removed, revealing her white tank-top. Her entire left shoulder was patched up. A faint blood stain coming through. She didn't feel the pain that much anymore, probably from the painkillers they gave her. "They said the wound wasn't as serious as they thought. It was through-and-through. It didn't do much damage, but it hurt like hell."

"Yeah, your first bullet wound will do that to you," said Marvin. At least she wasn't in pain anymore. She was probably the only one on his team that was in the best condition. All except for Kevin, and Fred. They managed to get away without a scratch. He glanced around, as some of the ambulances started to pull out and leave. He wanted to make sure, he could get to the hospital to check and make sure the others would survive as well, "Well, listen, I'm going to head over to the hospital. You should probably head home."

"Yeah, yeah I think I will," Rita answered, getting to her feet. Her shoulder felt heavy, but she could deal with it. As long as the pain didn't come back. But, she had those pain killers the medic prescribed. _Take one every eight hours, or until the pain returned. But, no more than three in 24 hours. _

She was tired. He could tell. Probably from the drugs they gave her. "Here, I'll drive you home." he said, waiting for her to come up to his side, before walking towards one of the police cars. Another police officer gave him the keys, before walking away.

The two got inside. He pulled out of the street way, before going down the road. He made several turns, before coming to her apartment building. Slowing down in front, he watched as she pulled out of her seatbelt, and pushed the car door open,

"Thanks," she said, leaning against the open window,

"You be careful with your shoulder," he warned, "Don't put to much pressure against your wound there."

"Alright, I will," she promised, before stepping away. She gave a single wave, before turning and walking into the building. Of course, she had enough decency to pull her jacket on. So no one saw her wound. She took the elevator this time. Coming to her floor, she stepped out and walked towards her room. Pushing it open, she slammed it shut behind her and collapsed onto her couch. To tired and lazy to get to her bedroom. She was careful to stay away from her injured shoulder.

Her mind kept wondering to the scene. Andy and Jean being shot down. The third person. Most likely Tonny. She didn't see him out there. Then again, she didn't much of anyone out there.

Just who was still alive?

* * *

He drove home. The streets were unusually quiet, and empty. Barely anyone out. He pulled the car into the back of the police station. Pulling the keys out, he left the car in it's usual place and walked into the building. Careful to remember to hang the keys up and walked through the near abandoned station. Walking out the front doors, he located his own car and got inside.

He drove the lonely two miles to his house. Pulling into the driveway, he left the car sitting there. He pushed open the front door, and walked into his living room. Collapsing onto the couch, mostly because he didn't feel like climbing the stairs to get to his bedroom. After awhile, he rolled over onto his back, ignoring the still burning feelings from the scorches. Staring mostly at the ceiling. His mind wondering off to the earlier events. Kevin and Fred came out with no scratches. No even a burn mark. While, he had several scorches across his back.

Jean took two bullets to the chest. He went down still worried about the rest of the team. Paramedics were rushing around, trying to get him to the hospital. They kept muttering how much blood had been lost. How, he didn't have chance on his side. Only luck.

Andy took a lethal blow to the stomach. The bullet ripping through his muscles and organs. He had already lost too much blood when they found him. He was unconscious and near death. Only because he didn't get medical attention was fast as he should have. But,...there was still a chance. They could only pray.

Tonny had probably the least serious wound. A bullet to his right leg. While he had lost some blood, he had the knowledge to slow the bleeding down. He went in to get the bullet removed and have surgery to fix the muscle that had been damaged. He would be out in a matter of days.

Rita, their new recruit, nearly of a year, had been injured as well. He tried his best to make sure no harm came to her. But, he failed at that. The only reason she didn't stay at the hospital, was that the wound wasn't bad. Barely any muscle damage and it was a clear shot through. She lost a considerable amount of blood, and was in a great amount of pain. But she lived. At least he had that to be thankful for.

Some people like to think and try and figure out which side came out with the upper hand. If he lost half of his team out there, it would appear only to him, that the shooters who were all killed, won the game.

Nothing was worse to the captain, than losing his team members.

He had known those people for years, they were like his own family.

He wasn't ready to lose them yet.

Rolling back over onto his side, he drifted off into a long, slow slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry. I had to get some other things out of the way.**

She groaned as she sat up. Her hair messed and tangled from her awkward sleep. She threw her feet over the edge, and got up. She stumbled over to the counter, fumbling slightly to open the painkiller prescription. She managed to get it open and pulled one out. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it half way with water. She swallowed it with some difficulty, before putting everything back up.

She walked back over to her couch, she felt horrible. She didn't want to go to work today. Even though the shooting was just yesterday, they might still have to come in. Maybe she could just use one of her sick days.

Reaching for the phone, she dialed in a quick number, and waited. The phone rang once,..twice,...three times. A recorded voice told her he wasn't in and to try a different number.

Hanging up, she dialed in the alternate number and waited once again.

"Hello?" a rough voice asked,

She could tell he had been sleeping, "Hey Marvin, how you feeling?"

"About the same, what about you?" he asked, shifting to sit up more,

"Well, the pain hasn't kicked in yet, not since I took those painkillers," Rita answered, "Listen, I was calling to ask whether or not we have to come in today? I mean, I know everything happened yesterday, but I'm not sure whether or not we have a large enough team to get back."

"Don't worry about it, the other team called in, they said they'll cover us," Marvin said, "Besides, you shouldn't come in for awhile, not with wound like that. You don't want to make it worse than it is."

"Hell, I could handle it, I fell off a horse and was back on my feet in two minutes," said Rita, "When I was seven."

"That's a horse, not a bullet," Marvin reminded her, "Besides, I think we all just need to get some rest and not deal with any stress right now."

"You're right about that," Rita agreed, "But, what are we suppose to do in the meantime, twiddle our thumbs and braid our hair?"

"Whatever you want," said Marvin, "Don't you have a hobby or something?"

"No, not since I managed to move into my apartment," said Rita,

"Go walk around, I'm sure it's beautiful day outside," said Marvin, "Then again, you should probably stay inside, with your shoulder."

"I guess I can play on my computer," said Rita, "Seems kind of pointless though."

"Just keep yourself busy without injuring your shoulder, alright," Marvin said,

"What about you?" Rita asked, laying on her back, "What are you going to do?"

"I'll sleep for a few more hours, and then go check everyone out in the hospital," Marvin answered, "I'm suppose to me expecting a call from one of the doctors, or Fred. Which ever one calls first."

"Alright, well I shouldn't keep you busy," said Rita, "Say 'hi' to everyone for me."

"Will do," said Marvin, before the two said their goodbyes and hung up. He placed the phone back onto it's stand, and collapsed back onto his couch. Falling back to sleep.

Sighing, she put her phone away. She could play on her laptop for a few hours. E-mail home. Slowly, she rolled over onto her side and grabbed the black laptop from underneath her glass table. She turned it on, and placed it on her stomach. She waited till it was on, till opening up the internet. She checked her mail. Letter from Mom. Letter from Dad. One from her brother. One from Gram-gram. And, one from her Uncle and Aunt.

She clicked each one and typed a short little note to them. Just enough to answer their questions and let them know she was still alive. Of course, she didn't let them know about the bullet wound. In fact, she didn't tell them anything about the shoot-out. It would just worry them. It wouldn't be worth it. Besides, she was feeling fine. Healing was going pretty well.

Maybe, later she could go for a walk, or go see someone. Hell, she didn't know anyone in this place. A few of her neighbors, but that was it.

Getting up, she placed her laptop on the table and went back into her kitchen. She wasn't tired. She didn't have any hobbies, that she could do in the city anyways. She loved horseback riding. And, there wasn't anything else to do.

Who knew not going to work, was going to be so boring.

Maybe she could just walk around outside. Just a walk.

She grabbed her jacket, and headed outside.

Exiting the lobby, she walked down the street. Careful to probably only walk one block. She walked down the street. It wasn't as busy as most of the time, but people were still running about. So, she would probably get hit in the shoulder more than once. The refreshing air had a hint of cold to it, most likely to turn her cheeks and nose red if she stayed out to long. And having a injured shoulder, and a cold would be hell.

She turned the corner, and continued on. There wasn't much of anything to do. As if Raccoon City was just a place for 'serious' people, or something.

"Hey Rita!" she turned at the sound of her name being called, at first thinking she heard it. No one knew her in the city. She quickly spotted probably the tallest and strongest looking person in the crowd. She stopped, allowing him to catch up.

"Kevin, what are you doing out here?" she asked,

"You know, walking around," Kevin answered, dressed in some more relaxing clothes. He had a black leather jacket thrown over his shoulders, "What about you? You should probably be at home resting."

"I know, but I got bored and decided to walk around a bit," Rita said, as the two started walking again,

"I bet," said Kevin, "But, then again, it is a little boring. Besides talking to Fred last night."

"Fred? What did he have to say?" Rita asked,

"Elena is taking it hard. She never expected this to happen, it took by surprise," said Kevin, "She's been crying ever since. Kathy's been trying to comfort her, but it doesn't seem to be working. Fred didn't say anything about how he felt. But, Andy was his brother, he'll probably crack soon enough. But, he's trying to stay strong for everyone. You know, Kathy, Elena, everyone who's every worked with him."

"Poor Fred," Rita commented, "Did he say anything about how Andy's doing?"

"Yeah, the doctors say he's stable, but with the amount of blood he lost, they'll want to keep an eye on him, till he wakes up," Kevin answered, "After that, they'll want to make sure any infection he might've had is under control. But, all of this could take days, weeks, or even months. It depends whether or not he wakes up."

"What about Jean?" she asked,

"Same with him," Kevin answered, pushing past a few people, "It all depends if he wakes up or not."

"You know, I can't help but shake the feeling that maybe there was something more I could've done," said Rita, pushing her blonde hair back out of her face. She pushed her hands back into her jacket pockets, "Like..., if I had tried hard enough, they wouldn't be in such a condition."

"Well, you didn't come out without any scratches," said Kevin, "I didn't even get a burn from the fire. Me or, Fred."

"What happened with everyone else?" she asked, "I mean, I know what happened, but I want to know how. They didn't just jump in front of the bullets."

"Well, Tonny got shot by a gunmen in the leg, but he still managed to get back to his feet and continue fighting. Andy was shot down while he was helping another officer, who went unconscious. Jean was reporting something to Marvin, when the bastards took him down. You got shot by a gunmen, I don't know why. Me and Fred just jumped in and out of the way. And Marvin got these huge scorch marks on his back from knocking you out of the way when the car exploded. He told me," Kevin answered, surprising her since she didn't expect that to happen,

"That's odd, I didn't even know half of that," said Rita, "I should've known about though. That was the team out there."

"Don't worry," said Kevin, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders, "They'll survive, we've gotten this far, haven't we? Stop blaming yourself for so much, that was your first shoot-out after all."

"I know, but I've always counted you guys as a second family, like the brothers I wish I really had," said Rita,

"Well, we've always counted you guys as the little sister I all don't have," said Kevin, seeing her smile slightly, "See, there you go. Just loosen up a bit. They wouldn't want us to worry about them anyways. What happens, will happen, we can't stop that."

"You're right," she said, she glanced down at her watch, "You know what, I should probably head back to my apartment."

"Yeah, you're looking a little tired anyways," said Kevin, "Want me to walk you back?"

"No, I can get there myself," she answered. The two said their goodbyes, before walking in their two separate directions.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. And, I know it kind of drags along, but I promise it will get better. I just have a few more chapters.**

Weeks had passed since the entire shoot-out. Everyone was returning to work, well, everyone except for Jean and Andy. But, she tried not to focus so much on it at the moment, as she slid on her usual uniform. She had been given another shirt, while she kept the torn and bloody one in her closet. She grabbed her jacket and keys from the counter, before running out.

She hurried down the sidewalk, dodging the crowds of people.

Her shoulder had healed nicely. A faint scar remained now. It had closed faster than she thought, as the wound soon disappeared. Leaving behind the faint, discolored mark on her skin.

As far as she knew about everyone else, they were doing nicely.

She skidded around the corner, pushed onward to the station. It wasn't like she was late, she just wanted to get there in time to hang around. She hadn't seen everyone for awhile now. She just wanted some time to talk with everybody. See how they were doing. She hurried towards the large building, ran through the open iron gates, and pushed into the lobby. She noticed Patricia working at her computer. The secretary looked up at the door opening, and smiled,

"Hey, it's been awhile since we've seen you around here," she greeted, "Must've been nice to have a few weeks off."

"A little boring at times," Rita answered, before pushing through the side door, and headed down the hallway. She pushed open the door that lead to their offices. She quickly spotted Kevin and Marvin standing around and talking. There was Fred sitting at his desk, talking to Tonny who was at his desk as well. A pair of crutches nearby. Dark circles were forming underneath Fred's eyes. From lack of sleep no doubt. But, they talked as though nothing was wrong. She put her things on her desk, before walking over to join them, "So, what are we talking about?"

"Hey, it's Rita girl," Tonny greeted, flashing her one of his broad smiles, "Our one and only savior."

She smiled at his little joke, apparently he knew if she hadn't called out about the sniper, he would've been a dead man, "Well, no good deed goes unpunished. So, how you guys doing?"

"Well, the bullet almost shattered my femur, but they did manage to save my leg, so it's all good," Tonny answered, leaning back in his chair, "Of course, the doctors told me not to put much stress on it, so they gave me some crutches to use. Now with that, the dogs will have to wait a bit longer before I can run them around again. They've been a little restless now and days."

"I'm sure they'll be fine without a few days of exercise," said Rita, "What about you Fred?"

"It's been a hassle, but it's going a lot smoother these days," he answered, running a hand through his light-brown hair, "The docs said that Jean and Andy are recovering nicely, and they'll be back on their feet in no time. They said not to worry, but it'll be a few more weeks before they'll be able to return to work."

"Well that's great," Rita replied, "Probably some of the best news I've heard all week."

"Hey Rita, when'd you get here?" Kevin asked as he passed by, rubbing her on the head. Messing up her short, blonde hair,

"A long time again, you just didn't have the attention span to notice," she shot at him,

"She's got you there Kevin," Marvin agreed, passing the three as well, "Then again, you don't have the attention span to notice anything."

"Oh, what is this, gang-up on Kevin day," said Kevin, before walking back to his desk,

Everyone muttered something to themselves, before going to work on whatever they had saved to their computers. They held up several different conversations while working. Basically talking about what they were going to do, or what was on T.V., or which team was going to win for the football game tonight, she managed to surprise everyone when she put in her own opinion, apparently they didn't think women were interested in the sport. Women were. They just play innocent with it. Needless to say, her brothers got her into the sport.

Of course, that was just what they always did. They would hold up a conversation, it would make the work seem more interesting. If not, they would throw random things at each other, to try and mess the other person up. It only worked on some occasions though.

She deleted several of the files she had already finished, and began working on the more difficult ones she left for later. She noticed one of them was named 'S.T.A.R.S.'. Curious, she went ahead and clicked it. After all, it was a file in her name, she probably had to do something with it.

It gave out a list of names. She recognized two of them, Jill Valentine, and Rebecca Chambers. But, she also noticed a lot of other names. Apparently the unit was a lot larger than she thought it was. At least 13 people on it. Of course, the unit was split into two different teams, Alpha and Bravo.

Well, now that she looked through it some, she really needed to know what to do with it,

"Hey, what are we suppose to do with this file, 'S.T.A.R.S'?" she asked,

"I don't know, I deleted mine," said Tonny,

"Yeah, we did too," said Fred, "I guess Patricia got the files mixed up and sent them to us. It's probably nothing important anyways, you should just delete it. The 'S.T.A.R.S' unit is just a waste of time. They're suppose to investigate farther into some cases, I guess like an Cold Case unit, or an extra field team. I mean, who the hell names a team STARS."

So, apparently it was useless. But, she wouldn't delete it yet, she still wanted to know more about them. After all, it seemed like everyone else knew more, or less.

She looked up just as the clock struck twelve. She watched as everyone else stood up,

"You comin'?" Kevin asked, as he got up from his seat,

"Yeah, in a minute, I have to check something out real quick," she answered, "I'll catch up with you guys later." She watched as everyone got up, and walked out of the room. Positive they had all left, she went back to the S.T.A.R.S. file, and opened it. She highlighted everything, and hit print. She got up form her seat, just as the printer started. She walked over, and took the three sheets that came out. She slid them into the back of her notebook, it would give her something to read at home. She closed everything on her computer, and walked out into the hallway.

Halfway down the hallway, she heard someone call her name, and turned back. She recognized the outgoing, brown-haired, older women who was walking towards her,

"How's it going?" Jill asked, "You know, every since the whole shoot-out thing."

"We're doing fine," Rita answered, "Most of us didn't get injured a whole lot, so we've been on and off our feet."

"Yeah, hey I heard about the other two, I'm really sorry about, how are they doing? They okay?" Jill asked,

"Fred said they're doing fine, they'll be able to come back in a few weeks, so that has to be a good sign," said Rita, slightly surprised that said from another unit cared about them. Despite what everyone else was saying about them,

"Man, I kind of wish our team had some kind of action like that," said Jill, "Instead we have to sit around, and listen to Captain Wesker talk about nothing. And watch as Joseph and Forest throw things at each other. Then again, the morning conversations are really 'exciting'. We all just kind of hang around Brad's desk, and talk about whatever the hell we want. Which, isn't anything important, or interesting for that matter."

"Well, I'm sure you have something to keep you coming to work in the morning," said Rita, watching as a man with black, spiked-up hair walked by. The logo of the S.T.A.R.S. stitched on one of his shoulders. He wore a black vest, with his combat knife strapped to his left shoulder. He was taller than both of them.

"Yes I do, and he just walked right by," said Jill, watching as the man walked off, "He is perfect. He has a great personality. He's funny. He's so easy to work with, and he's got a body to kill for, and a great ass."

"Well..., that's nice," said Rita, as the two walked to the break room,

"Hey, a girl's got to dream," said Jill, "What about you? Anyone interesting in your life."

"No,...well, maybe, but I'm not sure about," said Rita,

"That's fine, a girl can have her secrets," said Jill, as they walked into the large lounge room. Most of the guys were once again watching the T.V., "I mean, a lot of great guys sure pass you by in a lifetime." she spoke the last part with a hidden hint of sarcasms, knowing the southern girl would catch on,

"You would know Jill, you've been with half of them," said another older man, who wore a trademark red bandana around his head. He was standing with another man, who looked older than he was. This man had long, black hair that fell to his shoulders. His short-sleeve shirt showed off just the bottom visibility of a tattoo on his right shoulder. Each of them wore the logo of the S.T.A.R.S. on their shirts, or vest,

"Yeah, well I like to play all the cards I've been dealt," said Jill, pouring herself a cup of coffee, "After all, we live once, twice if we're lucky, so why not make the best of it. So, what are you two jokesters up to?"

"Nothing," the black-haired man said innocently enough, before the two slipped around them, and ran out the doors.

"And, they are?" Rita asked,

"Well, the bandana freak is Joseph Frost, and the tattoo man is Forest Speyer," Jill answered, "The real tricksters of Alpha, and Bravo team right there. You know what, I should introduce you to the team."

"I don't know, we're from two different units, we all might not agree on the same thing," said Rita, unsure if what everyone else had said about S.T.A.R.S. was true,

"Nonsense, they're a lot of fun," said Jill, grabbing her by the hand. She pulled her out of the lounge room, and down a different hallway, "Don't worry, I'll have you back to your office in time. But really, I've heard people judging us, and I wanted to set the score straight." The two moved through several corners, and turns, before coming to another office door, "Here we are, now don't worry about a thing, we're all friends here." she pushed the door opened, bringing in a sight of a large office, with multiple desk, and people who were just sitting around chatting,

"Here comes the fun wrecker," one of the men said. He had his head shaved on the side, much like an army type of thing,

"Ha ha Richard," said Jill, giving a fake laugh, "And here comes my fist. Anyways, let's introduce to you Alpha team first." she pointed over to one desk, "That's where Captain Wesker sits, day in, and day out, we don't know where he is right now, but thank god for that." she pointed over to another desk, which had an older than the others man sitting at it, "That's Barry Burton, he's our weapon specialist. Nice man." she guided her towards another desk, "This is where Chris Redfield sits, he's our marksmen." she didn't make an extra comment, "And that desk, where everyone else, such as Chris, Joseph, and Forest are sitting around, is Brad Vickers, he's our pilot. Former computer expert as well."

They all said 'hi', and waved at her.

"Jill, what are you doing?" another face Rita recognized. Rebecca Chambers,

"Introducing Rita here to the team," Jill answered, "Here, why don't you give the run through of your team."

"Fine, that's Richard Aiken, our communication specialist, he works for both teams. Those two men over there, are Kenneth Sullivan, he's our field scout, and that's Enrico Marini, he's Bravo team's captain. Those two other men over there, are Edward Dewey, our sniper, and Kevin Dooley, our pilot. And, the man over by Chris and Joseph, is Forest Speyer, our marksmen. And, I'm the medic for Bravo team."

They all did the same, some of them said 'hi', while others waved.

"I guess you go out and investigate a bit more heavily than most other officers do," said Rita,

"Yeah, but not recently, all we investigate is paperwork," said Jill, she looked down at her watch, "Well, it looks like I have to take you back to your unit, before you get in trouble for being late."

"I can find my way back," said Rita, "It wouldn't be good if we were both late."

"Yeah, I guess your right," said Jill, "Well, don't get lost."

"I won't, it was nice the meet the other team for once," said Rita, before pushing out the door. She hurried down the course of hallways, coming to the lounge room, just as everyone else was coming out. Great timing. She just walked with them back to the office.

Work was over faster than she thought. But she was completely exhausted by then. She said her farewells to everyone, before leaving the station. She walked the few blocks back to her apartment, which now seemed to take longer than before. She took the elevator to her floor, and walked to her room. She threw her things onto the kitchen counter, of course half of them missed, and landed on the floor.

She grabbed her notebook, which surprisingly was the only thing that landed on the counter. She seated herself down on the couch, tucking her legs underneath her. She pulled the loose papers from the back, and slowly began to read through them.

It had everyone's name separated onto their team, and into their positions.

She recognized them all now, just roughly matching the names with the face.

Apparently the team was organized by Captain Albert Wesker, of Alpha team.

And, there was a meaning behind S.T.A.R.S., Special Tactics and Rescue Squad.

The papers gave an entire detail of the past of S.T.A.R.S., and a list of future missions they were going to do. It seemed like in a few weeks, Bravo team was going to be in charge of leading the investigation on the murders that have been going around. They were going to be the first team sent into the Arkley Mountains, to investigate the murders that have happened there. Apparently a dead hiker was found by a river not to long ago. They dismissed it as a bear attack, but several witnesses have claimed to see wild dogs roaming the area. Whatever the case, S.T.A.R.S. was going to be sent in to solve these murders. What puzzled her, was why they would sent Bravo team first, and not Alpha team.

Whatever that may be, hopefully they would found out what's really behind all those murders.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is a really long chapter here. I was going to put a part at the bottom, but it got to long, so I have to put it in the next one. Well, thanks to all who have reviewed me.**

She could hear the rain pounding hard against the building. She slipped on her thick jacket, wondering whether or not she should just take the trolley, or run to work. Well, she would have to wait for the trolley first, and then wait again as it made it's rounds. She was already running late, and it wasn't like it was acid rain or anything. She waited by the lobby doors for awhile, watching as the rain poured down.

She took a deep breath, before pushing the doors opened. A sting of cold air brushed against her revealed skin. She pulled her jacket tighter around her, before racing down the sidewalk.

Other people were running about as well, apparently she wasn't the only one who was late.

Of course, this wasn't the first time she ran through rain. She use to do it all the time when she was a kid. Then again, she use to jump in the puddles afterwards as well. She had to maintain a tight holding on her foot placement, or she would slip and break something.

The station was right in view. Just across the street. She skidded through the gates, and slid through the front doors. She was soaked. She shook her head, loose water droplets let out from her hair. She slipped put of her jacket, and walked towards the door on her left. Almost everything on her was soaked. She walked towards their offices, pushing the door opened as soon as she found it,

"It's raining cats and dogs outside," she commented, placing her jacket on the coat hanger. Water dripping from it, "I wouldn't go anywhere outside for awhile, not unless it lets up or something."

"Weather like this isn't common around here, but when it does occur it never let's up, it usually just gets worse," she turned at the voice. Nearly dropping everything as she recognized the face, "You should've seen it last year, it didn't stop for several days. Most of the streets were flooded, cars couldn't even run on them."

"Jean? What are you doing back so soon? I thought they said you wouldn't be back for weeks?" she asked, walking over to where he was sitting,

"Yeah, well I didn't enjoy sitting at home, and twiddling my thumbs," said Jean, "So, I decided on myself that I should come back to work."

"Are you sure? I mean, you wouldn't want to put to much stress on the wounds. They'll never heal that way," said Rita, taking the seat next to him. But, before he could answer, the door opened. Kevin, Fred, Tonny, and Marvin walked in, each of them joining in on one conversation,

"Hey, looks like Jean's already here," said Kevin, as he walked over to the two. The two slapped hands, "I bet you got some really neat scars."

"Oh yeah, they're still healing though so it'll be a while," said Jean, he looked over to the other three that entered the room, "Hey Fred, where's Andy, I thought I saw him come in?"

"Yeah, he's walking around," said Fred, "You know how he is though, he'll be back pretty soon."

"So, how it's going?" Kevin asked, "I mean, you guys are back earlier than we all thought."

"Well, we could pretty bored with sitting around on our asses," said Andy as he walked in, "Well, I was anyways."

"Right there with ya," Jean agreed,

She glanced around at all the guys, who were standing, or leaning against the desk around them, "You know what, I don't even see why I bother to try and understand you guys. It's pointless." she stood up, and walked around to her own seat,

"Well, if you did understand them, there isn't much to understand," said Patricia, appearing from one of the rooms coming from a small split hallway behind Marvin' office. She held several files in her arms, "Everyone knows men don't think. You know, except for attractive women."

"Which explains why you're going to grow old lonely," said Kevin, earning himself a hard smack to the chest, as she brushed the back of her knuckles against his skin,

"Well, you will too," said Patricia, before she left the room,

"That's what you think," Kevin called after her,

"Oooh, Kevin's got a girlfriend," Fred teased,

"I do not," Kevin objected, "But, you're the one dating a nurse."

"And she's a hot nurse too," said Fred, taking a seat at his own desk, "So, what are we suppose to do today?"

"We have to go to the conference room," Marvin answered,

"We're having a conference?" Kevin asked, as most of the guys groaned,

"No, we're actually going to meet up with the other units and discuss some of the facts of the murders that have been going on," said Marvin, "That includes Raymond's team, and the S.T.A.R.S. unit."

His answer was followed by even more groans,

"Do we have to work with them?" Fred asked, "I'm not saying Raymond's team is bad or anything,..."

"Which it is," Kevin butted in,

"But, do we have to work with the S.T.A.R.S. team, I mean they always think they're better than us," Fred continued, "Like they've been here longer than we have."

"I know we're all not to fond of the new unit, but we have to try and work together and communicate enough to solve these murders," said Marvin, "It's up to what, eleven people now."

"Twelve, they found a young man this morning," Andy corrected, "Just a few blocks away."

"Alright, well we'll discuss this farther when we get to the conference room," said Marvin, as he picked up a few files from a nearby desk. Everyone had to get up, head into the hallway, before moving down to the conference room. The voices coming from the inside already told them one of the groups was settled in. They pushed the door opened, to reveal that Raymond and his team had been the first ones in.

Of course, Raymond, and Kevin passed a few threatening glances as they took their seats. The two had never really found themselves on the same stepping-stone. Always arguing, and never seeing eye-to-eye,

"Well, I assume we have the other unit to wait for," said Marvin, as everyone took their seats.

"Yes, it seems they're running a little bit behind," said Raymond glancing up at the clock on the wall.

The was a sudden 'thud' from the hallway,

"Joseph! You asshole!" one voice that stuck out form the crowd. Recognized as Jill Valentine, "You get back here and pick up every damn piece of paper!" she roughly shoved the door opened, and walked inside, "I swear, you can't trust men anywhere," she grumbled, before taking a seat at the far end of the table, closest to the door, and farthest away from everyone else.

"Hey Jill, I think Bravo team could hear you from down the hall," said Chris, as he and the rest of Alpha team walked in. They took their seats closest to and surrounding Jill,

"Oh, shut up," said Jill, slumping down slightly, and crossing her arms,

"See what I mean," Fred whispered, getting several agreements from around their end of the table,

The room went silent for a minute. Before several other voices could be heard from the hallway,

"Hey everybody, what's up," said Forest as he walked through the doorway. His dark black hair was smooth back slightly, even though some of it fell over his shoulders in the front. He wore a dark-blue vest that had the sleeves ripped off, and had the first few buttons undone. Showing off a skin-tight white shirt. The tattoo on his left shoulder was clearly visible, implicating a long slender sword, with red angel-like wings. A black ribbon went across the bottom. A real nice first impression for everyone. He grabbed a nearby chair, spun slightly, before sitting down.

"Here's your damn files, your royal bitchiness," said Joseph, dropping a large file in front of Jill, before taking a seat next to Forest,

The rest of Bravo Team came in. Of course, the tallest member, Edward Dewey, ended up smacking his head against the doorframe. He didn't say much about it, just a few muttered curse words, before taking a seat.

The leader of Bravo team, Enrico, ended up trying to look after both of the teams, since Captain Wesker didn't appear to be here.

"Don't you guys have two leaders?" Raymond asked,

"Yeah, but Wesker was out today," Jill answered, sitting up slightly, "He had some other business to do. So, where do we start with these murders?"

"Might be best to start with the first murder," Rita suggested, "You know, did any of the victims have anything in common? What about the locations? Or, the way they died? Anything like that would help us get back on track with these murders."

"Well, it's better than what I had in mind," said Jill,

"Alright, well none of the victims had anything in common, that fact as already been established," said Raymond, getting up out of his seat. He started slowly walking around the room, a file in one hand, "And the locations have nothing in common either. One of them was found in some bushes in the park, others have found their way onto the sidewalks, but it more seems as though they dragged themselves there. But, they believe the murders have started in the Arkley Mountains, which is where the first body was found, and along with several limbs."

"But, that doesn't answer the question of who's doing this," said Rebecca,

"It's not who did it, but what did," said Edward, getting up from his seat, which was a pleasure for him, since the table was barely even big enough for him to place his legs under, he picked up one of the many files, and flung it across the table. The contents of it spewed out everywhere. Most of them were pictures. Each of them showed the scenes, and victims, "I mean, these victims are badly torn and mutilated, and we have yet to have found one alive. No human on Earth would even think of doing this." he picked up one of the photos, "Besides, look at the wounds. They're not knife marks, or a chainsaw or, anything else. They're teeth marks. Animal. So, whatever is killing people, has to live in those woods."

Apparently, this was the first time any of the other units had seen the pictures. As most of them looked horrified, and deeply disgusted,

"So, you're suggested an animal did this?" Marvin asked, "What kind of animal do you have in mind?"

"I don't know yet," said Edward, "But, I'm damn sure we have to solve these murders fast. They're hitting a little to close to home. Didn't they just find one this morning?"

"Yeah, it was a few blocks from here," Andy said, "It was kid, about 16. He was found in the alleyway of the gas station. Apparently from the reports from the investigating team...," he shuffled through a nearby file, before pulling out a piece of paper, "He was missing most of his right arm, his left foot was missing, and most of his intestines were gone. They think that something must've spooked whatever was attacking, because all the other victims were missing more limbs."

"Well, I think we should be worried with whatever spooked those things," said Jill, "If some kind of creature can cause those deaths, I don't want to see the monster that scared them."

"I'll agree with you there," said Chris, flipping through several of the photos, "We just need to focus on what's killing these people. I mean, if it's an animal, it needs to be killed, and if it's a human, it still needs to be killed."

"Did you say these were teeth marks of an animal?" Tonny asked, holding up one of the hideous pictures,

"Yeah," Edward answered, "Why?"

"Because these teeth marks are similar to a dog's," said Tonny, "And, the way the skin tore right here on the arm, means the dog grabbed his arm and thrashed it around. And the scratch marks on his back means he was probably knocked down, while the dog attack him. It would then move in, and go for the neck. It's basic instinct for all creatures to go for the neck."

"So, you think some dogs did this?" Raymond asked,

"Well, no, not any dog," said Tonny, "It would have to be a viscous dog. Like a pit bull, or Doberman."

"It's a lead worth looking into," said Rebecca

"A dog?" Dorian asked, "Seems a little awkward don't you think?"

"No, actually it does make sense," said Edward, "And it does fit in with these pictures. It's not human, and dogs do have a mean set of teeth on them."

"Oh great, so now we have to watch our backs if we hear a dog bark," said Joseph, shifting his bandana slightly,

"Yeah, but put it this way Joseph, you've already been doing that for quite some time now, so you're prepared," said Jill, leaning back in her seat slightly. Rita shot her a puzzled look, along with everyone else who was in the room, "Oh, I guess you guys didn't hear. Joseph here has a fear of dogs, ever since this huge pack of dogs chased him down the street, and trapped him in his house."

"Why?" Rita asked,

"I don't know," Jill answered, "Why did they chase you Joseph?"

"I fell in some kind of dog food or something," Joseph grumbled, "But, enough about me, how about you Jill? After all, you are a former thief, and isn't your dad still doing some time?"

In a clash of curse words, and chairs tumbling to the ground. Jill Valentine was hot on Joseph's heels, as the two raced around the room. Despite the fact Joseph was four years older than Jill, and a hell of a lot taller, didn't mean a man could be afraid of a women. They made it three times around the room, before Enrico and Barry were forced to pull them apart,

"Alright, come on you two, settle down," said Barry, keeping Jill away from Joseph. Of course, he sounded more like a father keeping his two children away, rather than trying to break up a fight between two adults,

The two didn't put up much of an argument, but decided to try and chill for a while. They went back to their seats, glaring evily at each other,

"What were we talking about?" Richard asked, "I was taking some notes here, something about pictures, dog food, Joseph, and something about Jill's dad, but then we stopped, and I got bored and stated doodling some things on the paper here. The last thing is something about dogs."

"Dogs killed everyone," said Forest, sitting next to him. He had his chair leaning against the wall, "Put that one down."  
"Do you guys call yourself a team?" Raymond asked roughly,

"No, I call myself Forest, weren't you here for introductions," said Forest,

"You know, I might be speaking for most people in this room, when I say for a team who thinks about themselves so much, you guys are a real disgrace to this entire place," said Raymond, "In case you didn't already know that."

"Well look here you little gray haired, son-of-a-bitch," said Forest, getting to his feet, "The last time I remembered, we were working on these murders. Now, I don't frankly give a fuck about how your team communicates, which it doesn't seem like you do, but you have your way, and we have ours'. So, before you even start to judge us, I suggest you take a fine look at yourself before you even bother."

Well, no one took a good toll to that.

Instead, Arthur and Aaron stood up in Raymond's defense.

Unfortunately, Edward, and Joseph stood up in Forest's.

"Hey, come on guys," said Chris, standing up, trying to break the two teams up, "We're not here to fight with one another."

"I bet you would know what it's like to start up a fight Redfield," Arthur growled, "After all, isn't that the reason you were kicked out of the air force."

There was a slight silence.

"No, actually I was kicked out for disobeying a given order," Chris corrected,

"And they let you into the police academy," Aaron scoffed,

"Just because a man is wounded, doesn't mean he should be left behind," said Chris, "Then again, it seems as though in this place, if you're wounded you're counted as dead. Since no one here gives a fuck about each other."

"Hey, you've been here for what, a few months, you don't know anything about this place, so why don't you just fuck off," said Arthur,

"Oh, go fuck yourself, bastard," Jill barked, shooting to her feet,

The three different teams all got to their feet. Rita did too, but decided to keep where she was standing, since mostly everyone moved to two different sides of the room. She noticed that Jean stood up, and exited the room. Apparently he didn't want to interact with this fight. Also, Andy didn't even bother to stand, he just stayed seated. Then again, it looked like he was half-asleep.

R.P.D vs. S.T.A.R.S.

"Is this really necessary?" Richard asked, while he was a happy-go-lucky, cheerful kid of guy, he tried to maintain the peace,

"Damn straight, after all, you S.T.A.R.S. members think you're the best at everything you do," said Aaron,

"And some of us can't help but think you take that for granted," Fred said, totally catching Rita off-guard, since she thought he respected everyone,

"Well, let me tell you something," said Richard, his cheerful attitude quickly turning violent, "If this is how you guys act on an average day basis, then yeah, we are better than you. In every way possible."

The two groups were just about to get into a physical fight. Screw verbal. Each of them were itching to see blood,

"Hey, listen, if you guys don't want to believe that dogs did these, then fine," said Rebecca, speaking for the first time, "We'll try and figure it out when we go investigate the Arkley mountains in two days." she managed to get most of the photos back into the files. She stacked the files into one pile, "Now, are we all done acting like children?"

Arthur and Aaron seemed like they had something to say, before the conference doors opened,

"Hey guy, we just got a phone call," said Jean, "They found some more bodies. Just a mile from here. It seems like it was a pair of kids who were playing in a nearby park. One of them was mauled to death, and the other one was found with their throat ripped out. They were found just a few minutes ago by their mother, she says she saw what could've been a pack of dogs run into the nearby brush. I just thought you might want to know." He stepped back into the hallway, letting the door close behind him,

"See, now I don't know about any of you, but these attacks are drawing a little to close to home," said Barry, "And everyone's a victim. Now, it seems as though teamwork is out of the way. It's fine with us, we're use to working by ourselves. Nevertheless, we wish you luck. Now, I think it's time for our team to head back. Wesker would not be pleased if he heard of this."

The S.T.A.R.S. team grumbled slightly, before following him back out into the hallway,

"It was nice seeing your team again, Raymond," Enrico said, with some mysterious type of tone to his voice,

"You as well, Enrico," said Raymond, watching as the S.T.A.R.S. team left the room,

"Bastard," Enrico muttered, as the door closed behind him,

"Agreed," said Rebecca, as their two teams headed back to their room,

The other R.P.D. teams lingered in the room for a while,

"Well, that wasted the entire time," said Marvin, checking his watch, "And, we made little progress, but we're farther than where we were before." he gathered up their things, "But, at least we know not to watch our backs for any stranger that's going to be sneaking up behind us." he looked up slightly, since he probably knew no one was really paying attention. Raymond's team was just sort of standing around with one another. Fred was trying to wake Andy up, since he had long drifted into sleep. Rita was just sort of leaning against the wall. Kevin was playing cards with Tonny. The two seemed to have missed the entire thing, "Come on guys, it's time to head back." Him and Raymond said their goodbyes, before he lead his team back into the hall,

"Well, that conversation was interesting," Rita commented, as they headed back to their offices,

"Pretty good fight too," said Kevin,

"I just want them to know, they think of themselves as better than everyone," said Fred, "Which they do."

She desperately wanted to say something along with that. The people of S.T.A.R.S. were really nice, and they weren't anything like Arthur and Aaron accused them of. She noticed something was laying on the ground. She stooped down to pick it up, recognizing the small emblem stitching of the S.T.A.R.S logo on it. It was Jill's hat. She probably threw it in anger. She kept it with her, she'll return it later.

They returned back to the offices, where everyone basically slumped down into their chairs. She was surprised that Marvin stayed in there with everyone. Instead of heading into his own office. They had, like a half-hour left of work. And, there was nothing else to do,

"You know, actually I think I forgot something in the conference room," said Rita, "I'll be back." she left the office before anyone could ask questions. She quickly headed down the multiple hallways, and turned all the corners. She spotted the office marked 'S.T.A.R.S.'. She walked over, and pushed it open.

Jill was seated on Chris's desk, while he was still sitting at it. Richard was sitting on his own desk, while Rebecca sat next to him. Barry and Enrico were leaning against one desk. Joseph, Forest, Kenneth, Edward, and Kevin were sitting with Brad, around his desk. They were pretty much talking low. Of course, Jill was probably speaking the most curse words,

"I can't believe them," Jill steamed, "The nerve."

"We'll figure it out when we get there," said Rebecca,

"I know, I got so mad I threw my hat," said Jill, running her hand through her hair, "Now I kind of miss it."

"You threw it in the hallway," said Rita, tossing it back to her, "I found it."

"Hey Rita, come in, take a seat," said Jill, putting her hat back on, "Close the door behind you."

"I can't stay long, the others will probably get suspicious, plus works almost over for me," said Rita, letting the door close behind her, "Hey, I just wanted you guys to know, I really don't think anything of what those others were saying."

"Thank you, at least someone appreciates us," said Forest, "Even if you're on the other team."

"I should probably head back now," said Rita, "They're probably wondering where I am."

"Alright, watch yourself out there," said Jill, "If you hear a dog barking, better get the hell out of there."

"Will do," said Rita, before heading back to her own office, She ran down the same hallways, before coming to the doors, watching as everyone was already leaving, "Hey, we get to go home earlier or, something?"

"Yeah, it's raining," said Kevin, "So, we get out earlier. It's always better this way. Then again, it'll probably be this way tomorrow too."

"Alright then, I'll probably get my things, and get out of here," said Rita, "You guys be careful and watch your backs out there." she walked back into the office. It was empty. The rain could be heard striking the roof. She grabbed her jacket, which managed to dry. To bad it was going to get soaked again. She took everything else, and placed them in an inside pocket of her jacket. She was about to turn the lights out, when she heard something. It was faint, and it sounded like it was coming from outside. Curious, she walked over to the window. She couldn't see a bloody thing. But, there it was again. It sounded like a..., dog barking. She backed away, at first wondering where it was, before dismissing it. It was probably a figment of her imagination.

She turned and walked out. Turning the lights out on the way. She walked into the lobby. Noticing she was the only one left. She pushed the front door open, and walked out across the front arena. The rain was coming down harder now. She started the long walk to her apartment. She could just take a long, nice hot shower when she got home. She reached the other side of the street and began walking on the sidewalk. No one else was outside. Usual by this time, it was packed. Maybe because it was raining. No, not even a single car was on the street. She felt like the only one here.

She quickened her pace a little bit. It sounded as though something, or someone was following her. But, every time she stopped, they did as well. She didn't push herself to look behind her. Maybe if she just ignored it.

She was just a few more blocks, and then she could settle into her room, drop everything, change into something more comfortable, and forget about everything. She heard a sharp, clear sound break the silence. She stopped. It was a sound that made her blood run cold.

Then it came again. Except it was from across the street.

A dog barking.

It was now coming in series. The click-clacking of it's claws striking the pavement.

She didn't want to look behind her. Afraid of meeting it's eyes.

Another bark. Closer this time.

She broke. She dashed down the sidewalk. Not minding, or even thinking about slipping. She slid around a corner, just catching a glimpse of what was behind her. She managed to see something black dart from an alleyway across the street. She pushed herself faster. Gaining quicker ground. Her heart was pounding in her chest. The apartment came into view. She ran through the doors, dashed through the lobby, took the stairs, ran up three flights of stairs, ran down her floor, and busted through her apartment door. She slammed the door behind her.

Her lungs were burning, and her heart hadn't bothered to cease it's pounding. She dropped her things on the floor, and locked the door behind her. She threw off her jacket. She collapsed against her couch, trying to caught her breath, and regain her composure.

After awhile, she pushed herself off, assuring it was probably just some kind of small dog, or some loose pet out on the streets. After all, could a dog really be the murderer of all those people?

It just didn't seem possible.

She walked into her bathroom, and prepared a nice, long, hot shower. She took a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her blonde hair was tossed into her face. Now, she was covered in rainwater, and sweat. She let out a sigh, before removing most of her jewelry. Not even noticing her watch was missing. She set out a few towels on the rack next to the shower, already feeling the heat steaming out from it. She removed the rest of her clothing, before stepping inside.

Letting the hot water rush over her body.

She stayed in there for what seemed like hours, before deciding to step out. She wrapped the towel around her body, before walking into her room. She grabbed a clean pair of faded jeans, and a white tank-top. After changing into those, she collapsed onto her couch. Laying facedown, because she didn't want to move.

But, the thought of those dogs barking keep bugging her. Instead, she got up, and walked over to her window. She could barely see anything, but a blur of colors from around her. Maybe it was her imagination. She glanced down at the street, seeing a sudden small blur of black dash across the street. It wasn't a human, too small. She saw two others chase after it.

Dogs..

A pack of them.

She slowly backed away. Reaching the couch, she curled up in one corner, farthest from the window. If the dogs that had been killing people, were the same ones that Bravo team would be going up against, then she prayed for their safety.

She rested against the arm of the couch, ready for a short nap after all that happened.

There was a knock at her door.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I just realized I'm not the best with romance, because in all the earlier chapters, there has been no romance contrast between the the two, and now there is. I've been trying to keep these story really good, and not let it get too boring. And now, I think I sort of jumped the gun or something, and messed on a few things. Well, hopefully I can fix that later. I don't know. I'm just rambling now, ignore me.** **Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. I can't tell you how much I appreciate that. it has really been pushing me lately. But, that's good, it reminds me I have to finish this story. So, I greatly appreciate your support.**

She looked up at the noise. Not really wanting to get up. The knocks came once again. She sighed, there was no way of avoiding it. She pushed herself off the couch, and walked over to the door. She looked through the eye piece, to gaze out and see who was in the hallway. No one came into view. She stepped back slightly, puzzled. She unlocked the door, and pulled it open,

"You left your watch," she jumped at the voice, seeing someone suddenly appear in front of her,

"God Marvin, you're not suppose to jump at people like that," said Rita, putting her hand on her chest, since her heart nearly jumped right out of her throat, "Not at a time like this."

"Sorry, I thought you saw me," Marvin apologized, "I also thought you went back to pick this thing up." he held up her stainless-steel, linked watch, which had a pink interior on it. With only the numbers 3, 6, 9, and 12, the rest of the numbers were left as dots.

"Well, I did," she lied, "I just couldn't find it."

"Whatever you say," said Marvin, tossing the watch to her, "Anyways, sorry for dropping by so late, I just didn't want to get caught with that thing."

"But it would look so nice on you," Rita teased. There was a slight crack, as the electricity flickered slightly. The storm was taking rage, as a blot of lightening struck across the sky. It was followed by a roar of thunder only a few seconds later. She looked around. It probably was getting worse outside, "Listen, it might not be the best if you walk back outside with a storm like this, you might want to wait and see if it calms down a bit."

"This might be as calm as it gets," said Marvin,

"Well, we can wait and see," said Rita, leaving her door opened, as she turned and walked off, "You like coffee, right?"

She didn't give him much of a choice, "Yeah," he answered, stepping inside, he closed the door behind him. The apartment was beautifully decorated, something from the south no doubt. Nothing like some good southern decor. He watched as she set up her coffee maker, and grabbed everything she needed. He couldn't help but noticed how her faded blue-jeans brought out her long legs, and sexy hips. Her white tank-top brought out the smooth curves of her breast, and her slender body. She moved with ease around her kitchen. She had this smooth, athletic body that she had clearly worked on. Probably by horseback riding, or some kind of cross-country running, maybe.

"So, what did you think of the meeting we had this morning?" she asked, as she poured in the water,

"Well, it was definitely informative, but it still doesn't give us much to work on," said Marvin, walking around, "I mean, we can't go out and kill every dog we see. We have to have more information of that. Hopefully we'll have more by tomorrow. The S.T.A.R.S. team is still working on it. I guess if they'll be leaving in two days, they want to know about everything they can find out about what they're going up against."

"Really? Man, they're dedicated to their work," Rita commented, shutting the lid, before starting the coffee machine up. She leaned her back against the counter, "So, what do you think about the S.T.A.R.S. team?"

"Well, they are dedicated. They're loyal, and willing to help one another out," said Marvin, pausing slightly, as he looking at some of the framed pictures she had up on her wall, "They seem like a great team of people. But, I think it would be important for everyone to know, that we all do have to work on the case, but we need to keep to our own districts. I mean, we patrol the city, and they investigate the woods. Easy as that."

"So, what you're saying, is that you think they're fine, as long as they keep their place?" Rita asked,

"Only in the business area, they would probably be a great bunch of people to hang out with on the days off," said Marvin, "But, yeah, that's about it."

"Well, at least you care," said Rita, "The way some of those people were hissing, and cussing, I thought everyone in the station hated them."

"I'll let you know now," said Marvin, "Our team, is probably just one of the few teams that treat them with respect, might not seem like it, but you let Raymond's team go full course, and it'll look like World War 3 is starting."

She watched as the coffee was beginning to drip down into the pot. So, he trusted them, just not like she did. They were like a second team to her. Almost like a second family sort of.

"Well, I figured you worked there longer, so you guys might've gotten acquainted," said Rita,

"No, I don't see them that much," said Marvin, "They usually just stay in their room." he glanced down at his watch, it was getting late. Whether or not the storm was going to cease, he probably needed to get home, "You know what, I should probably get going. It's getting late."

"You sure, it's still pretty bad outside," said Rita, walking into the living room. Her gaze going outside. The rain was still coming down hard. Lightening still crossing the sky. She mainly didn't want him to go back outside, not with those dogs she remembered from earlier.

She watched as he glanced at his watch again, "Sorry, but I don't want to be caught on the streets at night, during a storm like this," said Marvin, "Besides, with those murders getting closer and closer to home, I wouldn't want to be caught dead out there. Or else, I'll probably end up dead." he started heading back towards the door, "But, thanks for the time, nice apartment."

She was about to say goodbye as well, when something struck her suddenly. Was she really going to let him go? Out there with those dogs. Where most people don't even survive?

Or, was she willing to let him get away? Maybe, there was something she could do...,

She watched as his hand just barely managed to touch the doorknob,

"Hey Marvin," she said, causing him to pause momentarily, as he turned half-way to meet her. She managed to meet him as well. Her lips catching onto his, as she curled her fingertips underneath his collar. Pulling him down and closer to her. It lasted for only a few seconds, before she pulled away. She found herself blushing suddenly, as she let her fingers drift off slightly, "Sorry, I sort of jumped the gun there." she started backing up slightly. She felt him gently grab her by the wrist, pulling her closer,

"Don't be," he whispered into her warm lips, before pressing them back against his. He slipped his hands around her waist, pressing her hips against his. She was quick to return the gesture. Slipping her arms around his neck, as they pulled each other closer.

He pressed her against the door, letting their chest press against one another. He could feel her smooth fingers move across his chest, slowly undoing each button as she went. Once she reached the bottom, she pulled it loose from being tucked in, and slid her graceful hands over his broad shoulders. HIs blue uniform shirt fell to the ground, crumpling.

He pulled his hands up from her waist, running them against her bare side. Her white tank-top caught onto his fingers, slowly pulling up, as he exposed her strong, flat stomach.

She felt his warm lips leave hers', lowering down to her jaw line, before continuing down her neck. His hands rested up below her ribcage. She slid her arms underneath his, letting her fingers run down his spine.

She could feel him bite slightly into her left shoulder, causing a slight moan to escape from her lips,

"Come on," she whispered, bringing his lips back against hers', "We can take this elsewhere."

"Whatever you say," he replied, grabbing her by the back of the knees, as she wrapped her long legs around his waist.

* * *

She woke at the sound of a small roll of thunder. She groaned, hiding her face into her pillow. She heard a matching groan, feeling her counterpart nuzzle her neck slightly. She could feel his strong arms around her waist, holding her body against his'.

The rain was still coming down. So, Jean was right. It would probably last for days. The water hit and slid down the glass, leaving small water smears.

Pushing herself up slightly, she looked down at his still sleeping figure. His muscular chest slowly rose and fell with each breath of air he took. His face held a simple look of peacefulness. The covers hug around his waist, showing off his strong abs, and worked on tones.

She smiled to herself, leaning forward. She let her lips press against his, letting it be his wake up call,

"Is it morning already?" Marvin groaned, rolling over to where she use to be sleeping at,

"Yeah, and I think we're late for work," said Rita, reaching over for her alarm clock,

"What's the problem with that?" Marvin asked, hugging her around her unguarded waist

"You got a point," said Rita, snuggle against his chest, "Then again, we probably have another murder we have to solve. But, we'll probably throw it in with the others."

"Alright, you got me there," said Marvin, getting up slightly, "Besides, we can never leave Kevin and other guys alone at the station by themselves." The two finally dragged themselves out of bed, and dressed in what they wore the other day. Of course, she was smart enough to get her uniform dry, "Hey, have you seen my shirt anywhere?" he asked,

"Yeah, it's by the door," said Rita, slipping on her tie, she glanced at her watch, "We better hurry, or else there probably won't be a station to go back to."

"You got another point," said Marvin, tucking in his shirt, "Come on." the two ran out into the hallway, down the stairs, and out into the lobby. Luckily, he was smart enough to bring an umbrella. The two walked out onto the sidewalk, which was barely crowded with people at this time of day. Rain was flooding down into the drainage sewage. They laughed and talked the entire way down. Carefully avoiding the conversation of the murders. The two walked down to the station, running across the street, as they slid through the large iron gates. They pushed open the front doors, and gladly welcomed the heat from inside,

"A little late for you two, don't you think?" Patricia commented, working on her computer,

"Yeah, I guess we both woke up late," said Rita, slipping out of her jacket,

"What'd we miss anyways?" Marvin asked, slipping out of his jacket as well,

"I gave your team all the files," said Patricia, "Hopefully, they didn't turn them into paper airplanes again."

The two headed down into the hallway, before coming to the office again. Upon entering, you knew something was wrong. It was dead silent. Tonny, Andy, Jean, Fred, and Kevin were sitting around. Each of them not bothering to say anything. A single file laid in the middle of them. No one dared to make a move towards it, or even bother looking up as the two walked in. They just sat there staring at it,

"I'm guessing something bad," said Marvin, throwing his jacket over the back of one of the chairs, as he slowly walked over to them,

"Yeah, they found five more bodies this morning," said Kevin,

"Five people in one night?" Rita asked,

"They don't know whether it was in one night, or if they were earlier bodies that hadn't been discovered yet," said Kevin, "The rain messed up the crime scene, and caused the decaying process to speed up, so it's nearly impossible. They're still in the morgue being examined. We'll know soon enough."

"And the file is..?" Marvin asked,

"The pictures," said Tonny, "Something's different about these. I don't what it is, but something's different."

"We don't want to open them though," said Kevin, "The people who went to the crime scene, said they had to pick the bodies up in pieces."

"Well, let me look at them," said Marvin, picking the file up from the middle of the table. Everyone's eyes were on him. He pulled back the front, and carefully read the crime scene paper. Listing the how bodies, the identification, what was the known cause, and all of that. Only the number of bodies was filled in. He pushed that away, and glanced at the first victim. Most of the flesh from it's face was gone. It's left eye bubbled in it's socket. It's right arm had been ripped out from the socket, and it's ribcage was clearly visible. It's right foot had been torn apart, and a mess of intestines were laying on the outside of it's body. Mainly, it looked as though everything inside, was now outside. The mixture of mud and rainwater had left maggots and other insects to riddle the body. Eating away at the rotting flesh. But, from the riddle mess of it's body, and the state of decaying. This body was killed, maybe one or two days ago. Not that long.

He closed the file, not sure whether or not his stomach could handle the rest of them. He set it back on the table,

"Well?" Fred asked,

"The first one was killed probably only one or, two days ago," said Marvin, "I'm not sure about that, but the closure of decaying, and the maggots work faster in the rain, so we can let that step in the way. But, it might be best if we just left that to the morgue guy."

"That bad?'' Andy asked,

"Worse," said Marvin, "But, we'll wait this the morgue calls us, and we'll discuss it."

"He should call any minute now," said Kevin, "He's had about six hours with the bodies. Maybe more."

As though to back up his story, the phone rang. Jean answered it. He said a few words, before hanging up. He nodded to the others, as everyone got up, and headed down to the autopsy room. They meet halfway with Raymond's team, and decided to walk with them. They headed down to the basement, and walked into the autopsy room. Tim, the morgue guy was waiting for them. Edward was standing next to him. The five bodies bag were laying in front of them,

"So, do you know what killed them?" Raymond asked,

"Well, if you looked at the files, you can clearly see in the pictures, the similarities to all the other murders," said Tim, hearing several muttered agreements, which probably meant no one had the guts to look at the photos, "Anyways, the rain may have been a clear obstacle in the way, but each body range somewhere from two to three days of death, except for this one right here." he moved over to the farthest on his right, "Who died this morning, everything is still fresh, so we looked at this one first."

"What'd you figure out?" Jean asked,

"He has the same kind of wounds, limbs and organs are clearly missing," said Tim, "But, he has the most peculiar bite marks on his arm." he passed around a picture, which showed what was left on the arm. But, a set of teeth marks could be seen on whatever flesh was left over,

"Are these the same dog marks?" Tonny asked,

"No," said Edward, crossing his arms, as he rolled his neck slightly, "They're human."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yeah, I've been really busy lately, so sorry if the story comes off on a really weird note.**

They stared at him in disbelief, before Kevin had the guts to step up,

"A human?" he repeated,

"Yeah, I know it sounds impossible, or at the least crazy, but if you examine the bite patterns," said Edward, he brushed past Tim, and opened up the body bag. He reached inside, and pulled out a decaying arm. Everyone stepped back slightly, either away from the arm, or flinching away from the smell that erupted from the open bag. He held it up slightly, holding it by the elbow, letting the rest of it dangle down like a piece of rubber. The skin was peeling back slightly, but distinctive marks could be seen, "As you all can well observe, the bite marks that protrude through this area," he ran his finger over one part, "And this area." pointing to a different part, "They're not dogs', because they're too narrow, and spaced together. And, no other species can produce these kind of teeth marks."

Everyone took one more look at the arm, before he placed it back inside, and zipped it back up,

"Well, we know it's not a dogs'," said Tonny, "And, you think a human could be responsible for tearing out a man's insides, and removing limbs, and such?"

"They're is a crazy-ass guy out there," Kevin commented,

"We can't jump to conclusions yet, because we're already underneath enough pressure as we speak," said Edward, he let out a deep sigh, "Hopefully, we can clear this all up when we head up to the Arkley forest."

"When are you guys going?" Rita asked,

"Tomorrow," Edward answered, "If the weather's not bad."

"Good luck with that," said Rita, "After all, anything that can take do, like sixteen people, or such, has to either be in numbers, or is one damn strong son of a bitch."

"Amen sister," Kevin agreed,

"Well, I appreciate that, I'll tell the rest of the team," said Edward, "Now, that's about all I wanted to show you guys, so Tim if you don't mind putting the bodies away, I have to head back with the team, see if we can't find some similarities, or something that might help us on our mission." Tim nodded, and began putting the body bags back into their places.

She noticed Raymond's and most of their team had already left. She followed after Marvin, and Edward did,

"So, do you guys really believe it's a human who killed them?" Rita asked,

"Well, the evidence was there," said Marvin, "It's possible."

"Yeah, and the other cases might've had the same thing, but the removed limbs, and the multiple scratches might've destroyed them," said Edward, "We don't know."

"Well, you guys be careful going into the woods with something that can produce that," said Rita,

"We'll try," said Edward, "But, you haven't seen our team in action. At least one person will cut themselves with their own knife." he shook his head slightly, running a hand through his hair, "Thanks anyways, we'll tell you when we get back what we found. Hopefully it won't be anything we can't handle." he paused slightly in front of the hallway that lead to the S.T.A.R.S. room, "Well, I'll give this to the team. They'll think I'm crazy though."

"You have evidence, it can't be denied," said Rita, "Just tell them to come down to the autopsy room them they don't believe you."

"Will do," said Edward, "You two have a nice day." he turned and walked off.

The two started back towards their own office. Rita kept passing glances over at Marvin, who looked as though he was trying his best to avoid them. After awhile, it seemed like she got him,

"What?" he asked,

"So, what do you think about S.T.A.R.S. now?" she asked,

He gave a sigh, "As I've said before, I respect them, but I'd rather not have them tread on any of our cases."

"Is that the best I can get from you?" Rita asked, as they pushed into the their own office,

"Yeah," said Marvin, watching as Kevin threw another pencil into the ceiling, "Then again, I might have more respect for them, then you might think."

"Well, you don't know how much I think," said Rita,

"Well, you're a blonde, can't be too difficult," Marvin teased,

"Excuse me," said Rita, acting completely shocked,

"Hey, while I hate to break up you two," said Kevin, "Me and the boys were thinking about hitting the bar after work, you guys in?"

"Sure, nothing like a few police officers going out and getting a little tipsy, while murders are going on, and people are worried sick, sounds like a great idea," said Marvin, crossing his arms, "But yeah, you can count me in."

"Why not, I'm within drinking age," said Rita, "When are we going?"

"After work, whenever that'll be," said Kevin glancing down at his watch, "Until then, we can just mill around I suppose."

"Who else thinks that guy was crazy?" Fred asked, "I mean, I doubt a human would, or could do that to another person."

There were a few agreed murmurs,

"Well, it's possible," said Rita, walking over and taking a seat at her desk, "I mean, after all, there have been cases of people worshiping vampires, and even drinking blood. And, cannibals did exist in the old days." She cleared away a few things on her desktop, "Of course, I don't know why of all places they would choose Raccoon City, or that no one saw them coming. I mean, you'd expect people to realize when some kind of crazy cannibal comes up to them." she switched her computer on, and leaned back in her chair. Crossing her arms slightly,

"It's not like they all came out wearing a sign that said 'Cannibal' on it," said Marvin, leaning against one of the empty desk, "I mean, it would depend on if a dog got them first or not."

"Yeah, or maybe there's more than one, or two killers," Kevin said sarcastically, throwing another pencil into the ceiling,

"Maybe there is," said Andy, "Maybe that's why no one saw them coming. There's probably a whole group of them that just goes around and kidnaps people."

"Hate to say it, but as much as you guys are messing around on this subject, I think you're actually helping to open up some leads," said Jean.

* * *

The seven of them occupied a table in the corner, away from most of the smoke, and hostile people gathered around the counter,

"But no, seriously," said Andy, as they were all leaning back slightly, "I'm for real about everything I said."

"I don't believe that," said Kevin, "How can a guy fall off a tractor, and die?"

"It can happen," said Andy, before turning towards the blonde-haired officer, "Rita, tell him it's possible."

"It is," said Rita, "I've had two people die like that back home. Fell off the front, and landed right in front of the blades. Chopped them to pieces."

"Well, now everything's dangerous," said Kevin, just as a pretty, young blonde-haired waitress came up to them. Her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was dressed in the usual uniform for Jack's Bar, or Bar J to some other people. She pulled a small, hand-held notebook out, and pulled a pen from behind her ear,

"Hi, can I take your orders?" she smiled, her name tag reading 'Welcome to J's Bar, my name is CINDY LENNOX', They all ordered just about the same thing. A beer, even though the types varied. She quickly scribbled everything down in a pink pen, "Alright, I'll have these back in just a few." she turned on her high-heels and walked off towards the bar,

"Well, she's cute," Rita commented, "Let me guess, she's Kevin's girlfriend."

"Is not," Kevin objected, "But, I will agree with you, she is cute. Kind of hot too."

"She's like, 19," said Andy,

"She's 24," Kevin corrected,

"How would you know?" Fred asked,

"When you've been here, about as long as I have, you learn," said Kevin,

"Really, who's the guy who works behind the bar?" Andy asked, since it seemed like onyl two people worked in the place,

"Oh, that's Will, he's the bartender," Kevin answered,

"Are those two dating?" Fred asked,

"Hey, I know their names, and they're ages. Not exactly their sex life, thank you very much," said Kevin, "Besides, she's like 19."

"I thought you said she was 24?" Tonny asked,

"Oh, shut up, all of you," Kevin grumbled, as the waitress came back with a tray full of drinks. Despite the load it had, she easily sat it down, and passed out the drinks. With another cheerful smile, and a nod of the head, she picked up her tray and walked off,

"Finally," said Fred, taking a deep drink of his beer, he set it down after awhile,

"Take it easy," said Marvin, "Only three people work here."

"And, only two of them actually work," Rita added,

"Can we talk about something that doesn't rely on work," said Jean, taking a sip of his beer, "I mean after all, some of us have dealt with work harder than others have."

"Hey, you guys wanna see those scars I got?" Andy asked, "I wore my low-cut uniform shirt, so it's easier to see all of my scars."

"Yeah, let's see those," said Kevin, "After all, it always comes off good with a few scars."

"Alright, I don't need to see older men taking their shirts off," said Rita, "We can all look at your scars later, but please, not in public."

"Fine, let's all think of another subject to talk about," said Fred, which followed by a smooth moment of silence between all of them. They each took deep swings of their beverage.

"I have a scar that looks like the state of Kentucky," said Andy,

"I have one that looks like a tree for some reason," said Fred,

"Doesn't beat the ones I got that looks like I got shot two different times," said Jean, "Except for the fact, one of them is shaped like a small explosion. "

The group continued to switch on and off in conversations, before it was beginning to get late, and they decided to head back home. Un aware of the creatures of the night prowling the darkness in an unforgiving manner.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I did this one really quick. So, I skipped around a bit. To skip the boring parts.**

The next day she was quick to be up early. She dressed quickly, skipped coffee, and headed out the door. She jogged down the sidewalks, and entered the lobby. She brushed a quick 'morning' to Patricia, before entering the usual hallways. She skipped her own office, and headed down towards the S.T.A.R.S. office. Halfway there, she noticed a group of people hanging around in the hallway. She slowed down slightly,

"Today's the big day, huh," she said, walking over to them,

"Yeah," said Jill, placing her S.T.A.R.S. custom handgun in her hip holster. She fitted her hat slightly, "Can't help but to feel excited, but scared as hell. You know that kind of feeling."

"I guess," said Rita, "So, you guys prepared for this mission?"

"Hellz yeah," said Joseph, stepping out of the office. A single-barreled shotgun in one hand. The strap hanging loosely over his elbow. With a show of strength, he cocked the powerful gun with one arm, before slipping it around one shoulder, "Of course, we're not sure how 'prepared' we are. But, this is my baby. Don't go anywhere without her. Besides, one bullet from this will knock down a crowd of..whatever we're going against."

"If not, I'm back up," said Forest, carrying his own large weapon. A grenade launcher. He set it down slightly, long enough to push his long black hair out of his face, "Now, Bravo team goes out first, and you Alphas follow us within 24 hours, or so. Unless something goes wrong, then you should follow soon. We'll try and get this whole situation worked out, but it probably won't be easy."

"With weapons like those, doesn't seem like we'll have a problem," said Edward, following out after Forest. His large frame towered over all of them. He crossed his muscular arms across his large chest, looking off slightly, as though thinking, "Of course, I'm a little concerned they're letting the rookie come along with us. She's barely been here a year. Also, she's too young. She not even old enough to vote."

"Don't worry, we'll all look after her," said Forest, peering into the office. He spotted Rebecca packing several medical items into her pouch. Richard was chatting with her, while he armed his own Assault Shotgun, "Of course, some of us, more than others."

"Come on guys, Enrico says we have to go now," said another one of Bravo team's members. Kevin Dooley. He was dressed in the usual pilot affair. He had the piloting helmet tucked underneath his arm. His dark-brown hair was rustled slightly, matching his dark eyes, "And, you know how Enrico is when he has to wait."

"Well, you head Kevin," said Edward,

"Alright, we've moving out," said Forest, stepping into the office just long enough to yell, "Hurry up Richard, Rebecca, it's go time!" he stepped out, and followed Edward, and Kevin down the hallway. Richard and Rebecca followed shortly after,

"Good luck you guys," said Rita,

"We'll probably need it," said Richard, "This is one hell of a case." as he and Rebecca followed after the other three,

"We're ordered to stay on patrol in case we need to head-out sooner than planned," Jill explained, "But, hopefully nothing bad will happen, and we might not even be going out. But, we don't know these things until they come."

"Well, at least you guys thought ahead," said Rita, watching as the rest of Alpha team walked back into the office, their weapons at hand, and things already loaded and packed,

"Yeah, we're handy that way," said Jill, checking her watch, "Well, come on, work doesn't start for another hour, let's go grab a good cup of coffee." the two headed off down the opposite hallway. They headed out, and grabbed a cup from a nearby cafe.

* * *

What they didn't know, was that was going to be the last time they ever saw Bravo team...,

* * *

It had been days since Bravo team was deployed. A missed message, and no answer sent the Alpha team out earlier than planned. While, she did admit the station was a little lonely without them, they're were alternatives.

Her and Marvin had a few dates. He took her to a movie, although naturally it was a scary movie, one she didn't appreciate much. She could barely watch the screen, as blood shot everywhere, and limbs were being blown off. She hit her face in his shoulder most of the time, considering she didn't let go of his left arm the entire time. Or, the rest of the evening, till he walked her home.

But, it was a small embarrassing confrontation when the other guys figured out about them dating. Although they weren't surprised much about it, Kevin did joke around saying she could've done a better job of trying to find someone.

But, when she walked into the office this morning, something seemed wrong. Patricia was sitting at her desk, just staring at the phone. Her eyes were glazed over, as her lips were parted slightly. Her hands laid folded in her lap,

"Is something wrong?" she asked, approaching the older woman, who didn't even seem to notice her. She reached over and placed her hand on her shoulder, giving her a gentle shake. Patricia didn't even jump, but simply looked up at her. Water residing in her eyes, "Patricia, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I'm sorry," Patricia apologized, slowly getting to her feet. Her lavender suit fell back to it's winkle-less manner, "But,...there was an accident."

"An accident? What accident?" Rita asked,

"With S.T.A.R.S," said Patricia, breaking out into a sob. She covered her face with her hands, as her shoulders shook from her tears, "I know I didn't appreciate them much, but God knows they didn't deserve that." her voice cracked through the sentence, before she spun on her heels, and ran off. Leaving Rita alone in the lobby, and to ponder what she had just said.

Worried about what happened, she hurried towards her office. She pushed the doors open, and walked in, as the rest of the guys were sitting around. In a moment of silence. Each of them looking down slightly, as though they were experiencing exactly what Patricia had.

"Guys? What's wrong?" she asked, "What happened to S.T.A.R.S.?"

No one answered at first, before Marvin and the guts to step up. He stood up, and looked over at her, "Rita, there was an accident up in the forest. Bravo team's helicopter was experiencing some difficulties, and crashed. Alpha team was sent out three days ago, and they got back last night. Only five people survived. Everyone else is dead."

She felt her things slip from her hands, but she didn't hear them hit the ground. His words echoing through her mind. _Helicopter crash. Five survivors. Alpha. Bravo. Dead. Eight Dead.., _"No, that can't be," she whispered, "How could they all die? They were all fine the last time we saw them. They had the helicopters checked. There wasn't anything wrong."

"That's what we all said," Kevin spoke up, not even bothering to look up, "How could all those people die? Hell, some of them weren't even in the helicopter."

"I guess those creatures got them," said Andy, "Those cannibals."

"Those bastards," Jean cursed, getting up, "Despite the fact that no one liked them much, they didn't deserve that. No one should ever deserve to have their entire team wiped out."

"Do you know..., where the survivors are?" Rita asked, her voice slightly cracking in the middle of her sentence,

"No, Chief Brian Irons took them off the investigation," said Tonny, "After he insulted their gross mishandling of the situation. They were yelling things at him, speaking of these creatures. Finally, they all gave up. They quitted last night, and no one's heard from them since."

She didn't even bother listening to them any longer, she turned and headed back outside. She was going to find out what really happened. S.T.A.R.S. would never mishandle anything. Especially nothing this delicate. It was hitting too close to home, for some of them.

She would find out what really happened.

* * *

**A/N: I was aiming for some kind of heart-wrenching emotion. Not sure if I captured it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am so close to finishing this. Anyways, thanks everyone who's been reviewing! I appreciate it.**

She ran down the sidewalk. Turning away from her apartment building, and running towards the housing community. She weaved in and out through crowds of people. If not, they jumped out of her way, or she shoved them out. They probably that she was after someone.

But, she was after something far more important.

She ran into the nearby neighborhood. The pain of either being breathless, or from putting stress on her muscles was not brought to her attention. Her heart was beating madly in her chest. As though she was running from her own mind of hellhounds. In some way, she was.

She stopped a few yards from a certain house. It had at least three U-Haul trucks parked in it. Along with other large cars that were halfway packed.

No one was outside. But, that didn't matter, she knew where she was.

She hurried up the driveway, and reached the front door. She raised her fist to knock on the wood, before stopping. Was she really doing the right thing? She wasn't as close to the team, as the members were. Would they be insulted slightly if she came to ask? Almost as if she pitied them. It didn't matter. She came here to know what happened. She knocked against the wood, stepping back slightly. Waiting. She pushed her hair out of her face, as she crossed her arms nervously across her chest.

The sounds of approaching footsteps came. The doorknob squeaked slightly, as someone twisted it, and pulled the door opened. She almost wanted her heart to stop desperately as she gazed at the figure in front of her.

Brown hair still bouncing at her chin. Now dressed in a dark-blue tank-top, with a jacket thrown over it. A pair of baggy pants hung over her tennis shoes. A cut edged across her cheek, but it was the only visible wound. Except for the other gash that blazed across her collarbone,

"Rita?" Jill asked, holding the door opened, as she noticed the younger cop. Her blonde hair was rustled slightly. Her shirt had become slightly untucked, as sweat could be seen coming down her face. It was obvious she most likely ran the entire way. She stepped out from the doorframe, leaning against the door to keep it opened, "What are you doing here?"

"I had to talk to you," said Rita, mad slightly that her voice cracked. She shook her head slightly, "Is it true?"

Jill knew what she meant, as she let out a small sigh, "No."

"No?" Rita asked. Was everyone else lying? Were they all really dead? But, Jill's next line, answered it all,

"They're all dead," said Jill, looking off slightly. It was awhile, before she looked back. Meeting Rita's blue eyes, with her own dark-brown, "But, they didn't die in the helicopter crash." Anger filled her voice as she continued the next part, "Wesker was behind everything. He sabotaged Bravo team's helicopter, so it would crash. Luckily, they only got a few scratches, and scuffs, but they all survived. When they didn't answer our calls, we were deployed to go looking for them. We landed safely, and we began searching the woods for them. Joseph found the wreckage first. He found Kevin inside, dead. Something had came and killed him. He had scratch marks all over his body. His left eye had been scratched out. Both shoulders were dislocated. There was blood everywhere." she paused slightly, as though to control herself, "Joseph then called out he found something. We went over to see, but something stopped us. We watched as these three..., dogs jumped out of the brush, and began attacking him. The first one bit him in the right thigh, the other one bit him in his right arm, the third one bit him in the right side of his neck. Killing him. They started tearing him to pieces, and I just sat there and watched. I could've done something." she stopped as tears started flooding from her eyes. Rita offered a comforting hug, as the older woman collapsed against her. She didn't stop there, as soon as her voice cleared, she continued, "We headed inside the Spencer mansion, it was only a few yards away. We got trapped inside that hellhole. There were so many monsters. Zombies, hunters, zombie dogs, snakes, crows, everything you would see in a horror movie, we saw in there. We found Kenneth first, his throat had been ripped out by one of those zombies. Forest was dead, those damn crows and killed him. Richard, was poisoned by this big ass snake, the Yawn. I got him the serum to cure the poison, he was up and about for a few hours, but he died later trying to save Chris. This big-ass shark, the Neptune, devoured him. Enrico was killed, shot twice in the chest. Rebecca reported that Edward was attacked by dogs, crows, and zombies, he later died in front of her, by his wounds." she pushed off of Rita, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Smearing her mascara slightly. She pulled her hand into a fist, "And that bastard Wesker was behind it all. He set up S.T.A.R.S., he set up the mission, he had everything set up. He worked for Umbrella, he just wanted us to go in and get him the damn Combat data."

"Umbrella?" Rita asked, "The pharmaceutical company?"

"Yeah, but they harbored that as a cover-up," Jill answered, "They held a secret lab underneath the mansion. They tested with viruses, and used humans as their test subjects. I would tell all that I know, but even I have a difficult time trying to understand it even now."

"I can't believe this," said Rita, "We just saw them a few days ago in the hallway."

"I know," said Jill,

Rita noticed that most of the furniture in her house was packed up. Two people in the back were moving some things around, "Are you..., moving?"

Jill looked back into her own house, "Yeah, I can't stand being in this city anymore. Not so close to the forest. I don't know how far the virus has spread, whether it's in the city, or not. I can't stand it. We can't stand it. We're all leaving. I suggest you do too."

"I can't," said Rita, "I'm sorry, but I have a job here, and my apartment, and...,"

"It's alright," said Jill, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I understand, you have so much here. But, watch yourself. Those creatures...,"

"I know," said Rita, "Are you guys all okay?"

"Yeah," Jill answered, rubbing her right arm slightly, "Sorry, this bandage is bothering me."

"Did you get cut?" Rita asked,

"No," said Jill, slipping her arm out of her jacket sleeve, revealing the bandage that covered the area from her wrist to her elbow. She unwrapped it slightly. Revealing deep bite marks in her flesh. The deep rips, where flesh had been completely pulled away, showed the tender muscle underneath it, "I got bit by one of those hellhounds." she pulled her jacket back on, "I guess I'm one of a few people to survive those attacks." she looked up, as a car pulled into the driveway. Chris stepped out, as he shut the engine off. He wore a soft green, short-sleeve shirt, with some black pants.

"Hey Rita," Chris greeted, a large bruise harbored above his right eye. It was a deep purple, almost turning black. He moved around her, sharing a quick kiss with Jill before stepping inside.

"Don't ask," said Jill, leaning more against the doorframe. Dark circle were under her eyes, and her hair hung in strings. She obviously didn't care about sleeping anymore. She just wanted to get the hell out of this city. Get the hell away from Umbrella. Get the hell away from everyone who looked at her like she was crazy on the street. Just, get away from it all. Of course, the stress she was taking made her look a lot older than she really was, "It's been hell the last few days. People are beginning to think we lied, and everyone died in a helicopter crash. That these, 'zombies' don't really exist. That the murderer is still out there. I can only say they're right about one thing. Those things are still out there. And people will keep dying, and dying, until these creatures invade the city."

"You think that's what they're going to do?" Rita asked,

"I know that's what they're going to do," said Jill, "These things will eat you, and that hunger will never be settled. They'll keep eating and eating, till you kill them."

"Headshots work the best," said Chris, walking out with a small box over his shoulder. Rebecca followed after him, with another box in toll. She had a bloody gash on her right cheek, and her left wrist was wrapped up. She followed him out to one of the cars, throwing the boxes in the backseat.

"Hopefully by nightfall we'll be ready to go," said Jill, watching them as well, "And, once that's done, we're gone. And, we're not coming back."

"Where are you going?" Rita asked,

"Europe," said Jill, pulling her S.T.A.R.S. custom handgun from her belt, "If you think we're going to go down so easy, and let Umbrella win. You're wrong. We're dragging them down with us. And, since Europe's where their main H.Q. is, we'll hit that spot first, and then the rest go down as well. We're not letting them win, and get out on top. Oh no, they'll pay for everyone's death."

She could detect the bitter sound in Jill's voice,

"Jill, did you want us to move those boxes in the back, into the green truck, or the second U-Haul?" Barry asked, coming up behind her. A small burn was on his left cheek, just underneath his eye.

"Let's see, the black truck is Chris's. The first U-Haul is Rebecca's. The third U-Haul is Brad's. So, yeah, I'll be driving the second one, you can put them in there," said Jill, as she ran one hand through her hair. She turned back towards Rita and spoke, "You should probably head back to work. They'll hate you if you skip a day."

She wanted to voice her opinion that she wouldn't be able to work, knowing that they were going to leave. But, there was no use into talk about it anymore, "You guys be careful."

"Believe me, we're careful," said Jill, as the two pulled into a tight hug. They held on for a few more minutes, before letting go, "You watch yourself, don't go outside at night. And don't go anywhere by yourself. These things are slow, but in a crowd, they'll kill you in minutes. And believe us, when they bite you, it hurts. You can ask Chris." she looked over, just as Chris bent down to pick something up. His sleeve was pulled up slightly. A visible bite wound was present. Most of the flesh on the outside was ripped away, leaving raw tissue to be exposed, "He said, it'll be a cool scar one day. Something he'll never forget. A memorial." Jill said, laughing slightly, "Anyways, we should probably head over to Rebecca's and start there."

"Good luck with that," said Rita,

"Here, I'll give you my cell phone number," said Jill, pulling a pen from her jacket pocket. She fumbled around on a nearby table, before finding some sticky notes. She scribbled down a number, before handing it to her, "I probably won't be answering it for awhile, so call me in two or three days."

"Will do," said Rita, placing the number in her breast pocket, "You guys should hurry, I hear driving at night is a pain in the ass."

"I've heard that too," said Jill, offering a comforting smile, "We'll do fine, it's the people who are staying here I'm worried about."

"Well, that's their problem," said Chris, walking over to them, he stood next to Jill, "If they don't want to believe us, then I hope they get the hard side of learning the truth. They can see it for themselves."

"You would say that," said Jill, hugging his left arm, resting her head on his shoulder, "And, as much as I love humanity, I agree with you, but I pray for the innocence who have to stay here."

They all shared a silent agreement.

"Hey, we should probably head over to Chambers' place," said Barry, coming from one of the U-Hauls, "It'll take us a few hours tog et her things, and then we can head out. And, it think it's best if you guys leave before night. You don't know what might run across the street, and knock you off the road."

"Alright, I guess this is the final goodbye," said Jill, as everyone else started walking off, "Take care, and watch your back."

She stepped back, as she watched them all get into their different vehicles. They each pulled out one-by-one, watching as Rebecca took the lead, and drove away. She waited till they were all out of view, before turning and heading back down the station.

Walking down the sidewalk, she watched as crowds of people brushed past her. Were these the ones who were to suffer their own consequences? She noticed an older woman holding the hand of a small child. The young girl, who was dressed in a pink dress, with her brown hair in pigtails, looked up at her with these huge brown eyes. She gave her a smile wave, before running slightly to keep up with her mother's footsteps. Were they the innocence who had to stay? Just because of someone else's reckless behavior.

She didn't want to think about it. She turned and walked into the the station. Patricia had not yet returned. She looked up at the clock, and realized she had been gone for only a half hour. When it had felt like a full hour.

She walked into the hallway, and into the office. She was slightly relieved that no one was in there. She walked over to her desk, and pulled open the drawer. Reaching inside, she felt her fingers brush against the cold metal of her own handgun. She pulled it out, examining it in the light. She hadn't used it since the shoot-out. She placed it in her belt holster. Might be best to get more acquainted with it's handling.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm deciding whether or not to put up a background chapter, because not a lot of people have played 'Desperate Times' before. So, I might, because if you don't know how that scenario ends, you might not quite understand this chapter, since it has a small depressing part at the end.**

The rain was gently pounding on the window. She watched as the small water droplets splattered against the glass, before dripping down. Letting out a small sigh, she nestled closer to his chest,

"It's sure has been raining a lot," she said, slipping her left arm around his waist, as she rested her right palm on his chest,

"It sure has," Marvin agreed, shifting slightly at her sudden movement. He rested on hand against her lower back, feeling her rest her head underneath his chin. He leaned against the arm of the couch, letting her fall slightly into his arms, as she laid halfway on his chest, and halfway against the couch's back. Her legs slightly tangling up with his, "Then again, we are surrounded by a never-ending Forest, and they tend to be a large component in rain."

"Seems like they more isolate the city, rather than help it," said Rita, sure people used the trees as wood and timber. And the frequent rain had helped a lot of gardens. But, the more she thought about them isolating the city, the more she realized just how helpless they would be if they fell under attack. She tried to push it from her mind, but it wouldn't stop, "Hey, what do you know about that pharmaceutical company?" she asked,

"That it's one of the leading pharmaceutical companies in the country," Marvin answered, closing his eyes for a moment,

"And, what about those murders?" she asked,

"They've stopped so far," he answered, "It's been a few weeks since we've had the last one. It's been hard though, without the S.T.A.R.S. members helping us on this."

"Yeah," Rita whispered, "It's hard to believe all that actually happened. You almost want to believe it was a dream, and that any moment now, you'll wake up and everything will be okay. But, it's not, and that's never going to happen."

"Don't beat yourself over it," he said, running a hand through her blonde-hair, "There wasn't anything you could do, and there's not much that you still can do."

"I know," she surrendered, there was a slight moment of silence, "Hey, what do you really think happened out there?" she knew the truth, but she always wondered whether death could change a person,

"Eight people didn't die in a helicopter," he spoke, "Eight people weren't even in a helicopter. I heard Bravo team's went down first. But, knowing their expert flighters, and their team, they could've easily controlled the fall, and released the damage, ending in only a few minor injuries. Not death. As for what really killed them, I can't answer you on that one."

He was close. So close, and yet far from the real truth.

"Well, don't you go anywhere," Rita said, nuzzling his chest,

"I'll be by your side as long as I can," Marvin said, as the two slowly fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I've been trying to work out these last few chapters, and it's not having any mercy on me here.**

The nightshift.

One thing that could make anyone go crazy.

She slumped slightly in her chair, well it wasn't her chair. It was Patricia's. She was suppose to stand guard and watch the front door, and lobby in case anyone came in. But, right now, there wasn't anything going on. She played 'Solitaire' a million times, and lost almost all the games. She checked the cameras throughout the station, another hundred times, but ended up abandoning that.

She slumped against the front counter, leaning her face in her right palm.

She heard the front door opened, and looked up. A woman stumbled in. Her pants were bloody and torn. Her shirt was ripped. Her head was slumped downward, her chin nearly touching her chest. Her brown hair was covering her face.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" she called, getting up. She walked around the desk, towards the woman, "Are you alright?" A slight moan escaped from the women's lips as she approached the hunched figure. _Something's not right, _she told herself, pausing slightly. Standing a few feet from the figure. It hit her suddenly, as the smell of decomposing flesh took toll. She winced from the smell, as she moved back slightly. She watched as the women looked up at her. Both eyes rolled back into her skull. Her face was gray. Her lips blue. Her skin was peeling back, and blood seeping from visible wounds that torn through her muscles.

Another moan escaped the women's lips, as she lunched forward. Luckily, her cop training at the Academy, allowed her to make a quick step to the side. Avoiding the attack. The women stumbled on her feet from the missed attack.

She backed up, watching as the women went for a second attack. She slammed her elbow into the women's face, hearing a sickening rip, as flesh from her left cheek ripped away, and fell to the ground. It stunned the women momentarily.

Blood coated her elbow.

She stepped away, as the women went for a third attack. This time, she pulled up her weapon, and fired. The bullet struck the women in the arm. Blowing away a chunk of tissue and muscle. It didn't even stun her, as she continued towards her. She fired once again, striking the women in the chest. Nothing. Her gun was beginning to shake in her hands.

_Headshots work the best,_

The quote seemed jump into her head. She pulled her gun up farther, and fired. The bullet cratered between her eyes. Blowing away chunks of brain tissue, muscles, and skull fragments from the back of her head. She stopped, before slumping dead.

Rita took a few steps back, watching as the body collapsed onto the ground. Her hands were still shaking, as she pulled her gun to her side. She was taking in quick, short breaths as her heart was beating so hard she thought it was going to bust out of her chest.

"Rita? I heard your gun go off, is something wrong?" Marvin asked, coming out of another hallway. He walked over to her. Taking awhile before his eyes landed on the body in front of her. Blood cratering from the back of her skull. The head was usually not a target to shoot when they were taught aiming and shooting in Academy. But, two visible wounds shown in the arm and the chest could be seen as well. So what, she shot them three times. It didn't seem like her. Then again, there was something wrong about the dead body as well. It smelt like it had been there for a few days. He could see her shaking from where he was standing beside her. She couldn't take her eyes off the body, "Rita?" he placed a hand on her shoulder,

"What the hell was that thing?" she asked, turning towards him. He could see she was terrified, "It just came in here, and just starting attacking."

"Hang on," said Marvin, "It came from outside?"

"Yeah," said Rita, "You don't think there's more of them, do you?"

"Let's try and figure out what this thing is," said Marvin, "Smells like it's already dead."

"It looks dead," Rita added, "She looked as though she was already decaying too."

"A walking dead body, doesn't seem like that's the first time I've heard that," said Marvin, speaking mostly of the movies he use to watch as a kid, "Come on, let's see if we can figure out where she came from." They walked up the small front steps, and pushed open the front doors. It was cold outside. A soft breeze blew by. It was unusually quiet. He walked up to the opened front gates, and looked out onto the streets. He spotted at least six figures milling around close by. "What the hell?" he whispered, pulling his gun free from it's holster,

"If you're going to shoot one, I'd go for the head," Rita said, joining his side. Her own gun equipped, and held out,

"Let's just see if they're all the same," said Marvin, moving out slightly,

"They are," said Rita, following him, "Look at the way they move. Their groans. Their appearance. They're not alive."

"So what, if we shoot them, they wouldn't give a damn?" Marvin asked, watching as she raised her gun, and pulled off a round. The bullet struck the closest figure in the back. They didn't even bother noticing it, as they stumbled on. She looked up towards him, as if to say 'Told-you-so', "Alright, but what can these things do?"

"Remember those murders," Rita reminded, thinking of those pictures. The studies. S.T.A.R.S. "I think these bastards are behind them. I mean, they have the teeth, the hunger. They look human, so no one would actually know not to approach them, until it's too late."

"And you know all of this?" Marvin asked, watching as she was about to answer, before cutting her off, "Doesn't matter, let's just get these gates closed." They two grabbed the separate sides, and pulled them together.

"Not going to lock it?" Rita asked,

"If these things are anywhere else, then we should allow people to be able to get in here," said Marvin, stepping back from the gate, "It's still our duty to try and protect people."

"Right," said Rita, as the two walked back into the building. Sure, they could've gone through and blown down every since figure, but that would risk shooting some kind of innocent night person as well. Besides the fact some people didn't quite stay secure to the city's curfew. They walked back into the station,

"Stay in here," said Marvin, "I'll be right back, just see if anyone comes through those doors." he disappeared into another hallway,

She sat back down in the chair, suddenly realizing she was too restless to sit. She stood up, and began walking around. She slowly circled around the room. She stopped, hearing something bang against the gates outside. _Those creatures, _she reassured herself, and continued walking. She looked up, as a door opened. It was the one to the second lobby room. It was Tonny.

"I'm gonna go check on the dogs," said Tonny, "Something just seems weird for some reason. Ever get that feeling?"

"Yeah," she said, watching as he disappeared into another hallway. There had to be at least a million doors in this place. She managed to settle down enough to sit on the edge of the desk. She ran a mental check over where everyone else was.

Kevin was at J's Bar, hopefully he would make it back okay. Andy was in the back of the station, holding watch against the back gates. Tonny was probably with the dogs now. And Jean was in the basement patrolling that area. Marvin was somewhere, hopefully telling everyone what was happening.

She got up, and walked around the far back of the desk, closer to the ladder standing through. Turns out it lead to an old storage room. She heard another door opened, and looked up just as Andy walked out of the hallway. Blood gushing from underneath his right hand, which was pressed against his left arm,

"What happened?" she asked,

"One of those things outside bit me," he answered, grimacing the flesh ripping wound, "I don't know what the hell those things are, but they sure as hell can bite."

"Let me see it," she said, walking over to him. He removed his hand, showing a blood gushing wound. A clear goo was surrounding and inside the wound. She ran her finger gently over the goo, figuring out it was saliva. She wiped it on her pants, "It looks bad, might want to head to the medical room."

"I am," said Andy, before walking off.

She watched him as he disappeared behind a door. The wound. It resembled so much like Chris's. A bite mark from one of those creatures. The same creatures who killed most of the S.T.A.R.S. team.

They were finally here.

She heard several screams come from outside, causing her to jump so bad, she nearly lost her balance. She pulled up her gun, hearing the gate outside rattle and squeak. She heard it squeal, as something pushed it opened. Her heart skipped several beats, as it began pounding away once again. She could hear more screams, and gunshots.

Her hands were beginning to shake again. Her gun barely able to maintain on the front door.

Something smashed against the door, as the doorknob began to rattle.

She kept her place, despite the fact of her mind screaming for her to run. She really wanted to, but she was suppose to stay and guard the front passage.

The door was hit once again, before it swung open from underneath the pressure...


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for that cliffhanger earlier..**

She watched as three figures stumbled in. She stopped herself from shooting as she saw them run a few feet from the door. Three more people came in, as two others stood in the doorway blasting away with guns. They ran out, disappearing from view. A few moments, a round of bullets, and the sound of the gates being placed back in position later, they ran back in.

She let out a sigh of relief as she saw one of the last people in, to be Kevin. She pushed her weapon down, putting it back in her holster, because her hands were shaking so much she didn't know what she would do with it.

"Kevin," she called, walking over to him,

"Rita," Kevin said, as he swung around to greet her. He placed to hands on her shoulders, before pulling her into a quick hug. Much like a big brother would. "Thank god you're safe."

"What's going on? What are those thing?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly as she spoke,

"This is going to sound really, really stupid, but they're zombies," Kevin answered, "And they're overrun the city. Everyone's dead, or one of them. Rita, I think we finally found the murderers."

She was afraid to hear that. It meant that the S.T.A.R.S. team was right, and no one would listen them. So, they were paying for their consequences., "Kevin, what about the other team? They were patrolling the area."

He took a deep breath, "Harry and Dorian are the only survivors. I'm sorry, but the rest of them are dead. There wasn't anything we could do."

Raymond. Aaron. Arthur.

Dead.

She found herself having to take a deep breath, "Alright," she looked around at the rest of the people standing, or sitting around. One of them was a much older, darker man. The jacket he wore suggested he worked with Security. There was a younger, darker man, who probably worked with the subway, considering the way he was dressed. A man who was maybe a little older, and taller than Kevin, although the two held similar structures, he looked more like one of those murderers you might see one T.V. He had a tool pouch that hung just under his left hip, and was dressed in a slight brown-yellowish jumpsuit. His dark hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. The last man was older than Kevin, maybe a few inches shorter, and dressed in a nice suit which had a white shirt, with a V-cut vest over it, with a brown jacket thrown over that. His dark-brown hair had a few strands of gray, but the bloody pipe equipped in one hand said was in better shape than his appearance make it look. The three others were women. One had short-blonde hair that bounced at her chin. She was dressed in a slight maroon-colored suit. She had this look that could easily kill. The other one, was a smaller, more Asian-looking girl. Maybe no older than twenty. She had a pair of blue-jeans, a black shirt, and a green jacket. Also a small black knapsack that hung over her shoulders and onto her back. The last one, she recognized as the waitress at the bar. Of course, she didn't look as cheerful as she was then,

"Kevin, who are these people?" she asked,

"Alright, the security guard there, is Mark Wilkson. The man standing next to him is the subway agent, Jim Chapman. Then the thug over there, is David King, one who's not new to this place," said Kevin, getting a death-look from David, "Then, you the surgeon man, George Hamilton. Then, the lovely, and bitchy Miss. Alyssa Ashcroft." Another look to kill from the women, "Then, the computer expert attending college is, Miss. Yoko Suzuki. And, we should all recognize Miss. Cindy Lennox."

She was surprised he managed to save all these people and bring them here. Not to mention they were now stuck with a Security Guard, a subway agent, a plumber, a surgeon, a journalist, a computer expert/college student, and a bar waitress. Yeah, this was beginning to really look like hell.

"Alright, well, hopefully this place is still safe," said Rita, suddenly interrupted as gunshots rippled from one of the far rooms. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned towards the source. They stopped after awhile, but no one moved.

Eventually the side door opened, and Marvin stepped out. His handgun in both hands, smoke erupting from the barrel. He took a short time to even notice the large group of people standing in the lobby, "Kevin, take care of these people, don't let them get into trouble. Rita, I want you to come with me."

They nodded in response,

"Alright, come on," said Kevin taking leadership of the group, "Just stay in the lobby, I prefer you stay against the back of the room. Farthest from the front door. I'll go around and check the place out."

She followed after Marvin, going down an all too familiar hallway. They stepped into the old office, as she followed him to his own desk. He pulled out a map from one of the drawers, and laid it out on top of the desk,

"What's this?" Rita asked,

"It's a map of the R.P.D. station," Marvin explained, "And a map of the old museum. Since it seems like we're trying to hold our ground here, and from what everyone has seen, we're losing. There was an old passage through the museum."

"And that'll get us out of here?" Rita asked,

"Hopefully," said Marvin, "We just have to find it."

* * *

Kevin stepped back into the main lobby. Seeing that the crowd had either not heard his earlier comment about staying away from the door, or they just didn't want to. Mark was walking around, mostly just in a straight line back and forth, he hadn't talked much since the bar incident. Or, probably after Bob died. He was speaking with David, who was leaned up against one of the walls, surprisingly David was engaging in the conversation. Jim was sitting on the desk in the middle of the room. Yoko standing pretty close to him. They weren't talking. George was standing by himself a few feet from Mark. Cindy was sitting on the area surrounding the large statue of a woman holding some kind of pot, or something. She was swinging her legs slightly, she wasn't talking much anymore, just like Mark, she had a bad start to this whole incident. She lost probably one of her best friends, Will, in the beginning, then again, if it hadn't been for him they all wouldn't have known about those creatures. Cindy waited with him till the massive wound to his neck was too much, and he quietly died from blood lost.

And, then there was Alyssa. Walking around the entire room, muttering all sorts of curse words to herself. A handgun was held in one hand. Surprisingly she had learned to shoot a gun the exact same way a police officer would. Hold stance, aim, and wait till the target came into play. She blasted headshots without even thinking about it. But, she was a bitch. A big one. The mother of all bitches.

"Alright, I didn't check very far, but it seems like it's clear," said Kevin, "Now, you'll still want to watch your back, and don't go anywhere by yourself."

"Of course, let's all run around in a police station, it is suppose to be safe," Alyssa said, a hint of sarcasms in her voice,

He'd let her off this time, "Just pair up, and we'll all go 'exploring'," he said. When he saw that no one made any move to do so, he figured he had to once again, do all the work, "Alright, just for that little comment, Alyssa you're paired up with David." the look of disgust from both of them totally said that he did one good thing for himself. Now he didn't have to deal with either of them, "Mark, you're paired up with George." the two older men simply passed off glances at each other. Maybe he shouldn't pair up the old geezers with each other. Oh well, "Jim, you go with Yoko." the two looked over at each other, but that was kind of it. He looked over to see who was left, "Alright, well Cindy I guess you're stuck with me. Now, everyone remember. Watch your back and conserve ammo." He'd allow them to go anywhere, but he wanted to check the basement first. Hopefully none of them were going to do anything stupid. Then again, knowing Alyssa and David together, they'd practically push each other in front of those creatures.

He watched as everyone, reluctantly, got up and went to the person they were paired up with. He didn't take time to see where any of them were going to go, but instead decided to head down to the basement. He entered the doorway on the right, when you walk into the Police station, it was the first door you would see. He turned around the short corner and headed down the long corridor. A pair of stairs came in sight. He stopped at the top of it. Something was banging. Like a door was being bashed against it's frame, and nearly off it's hinges.

"Hang on, it might best if I go check it out first," said Kevin, turning towards the bar waitress behind him. He handed her a second handgun he had found earlier. Watching as she took it uneasily in both hands. He didn't want to leave her unharmed and alone in a city like this, "Just stay here." he watched as she nodded in response, and began descending the stairs.

The basement was one of the places not everyone wanted to go to. Besides the underground garage, and the morgue, there wasn't any other reason to come down here. It had cement walls, and the temperatures were always kept down. Not enough to bring a jacket, but enough to make you feel uncomfortable. His boots created heavy echoes that waved back at him.

He paused slightly, when he heard a door banging against it's hinges again. When the sound stopped, he continued once again. Pulling his .45 handgun from it's holster, he came to the last step. He noticed a tank of gasoline at the fork of the hallway. Apparently someone forgot to put it in the garage. He rounded the corner on the left, and was caught off-guard by a figure leaning against the wall. He jumped back slightly, before realizing who it was,

"God Jean, you nearly gave me a heart attack there," said Kevin, taking a deep breath, as his heart had skipped a beat. He looked at his friend, noticing he was taking deep breaths, "Listen, we think we now know what the creatures who murdered those people are."

"Yeah, I know," said Jean, blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who has reviewed the story. I greatly appreciate it.**

Kevin noticed that. He stepped to the side slightly, taking note of everything else.

Jean had his right arm holding his left side. Blood gushing heavily from the ripped flesh, tissue, and muscle. His right shoulder was gushing as well, a deep bite nearly to the bone was visible through his blood-soaked uniform. A deep scratch across his face invaded against his vision in his right eye slightly, as it cut downward across it. There were a deep bite marks in his right leg. One just below the knee, and another one of his ankle. The blood gushing from his side was dripping to the ground, joining in with an already large pool of blood.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kevin asked,

"Andy wanted me to check down here, make sure every exit was closed, and also to find Tim," said Jean, "And, unfortunately, I found him." The door banging continued, as the door to the morgue began to shudder. Small pieces of wood were beginning knocked off, "It seems like, if you get bit, or scratched by one, you'll turn into one."

"You mean all those bodies we had in the morgue..," said Kevin,

"Yeah, every single one," said Jean, pushing himself off the wall with his one good arm, "There's at least six in there. So, that door's not going to hold for very long." he held his handgun in his left hand. He was usually right handed, but he learned to use both hands,

Kevin watched as the door creaked, and strained to hold against the pressure. He pulled his gun out as well.

The door broke loose, as five bodies stumbled out. Each of them were the victims. They all turned towards the two cops, and started after them.

They each started firing at the group. Several bullets missed, but most of them were blowing into the decaying bodies. Jean was taking most of the headshots, taking expert aim, despite his injuries. Kevin aimed lower. Knocking out their knees, before blowing open the back of their skulls. He sometimes couldn't handle shooting someone in the middle of the head. Besides, he was beginning to get use to taking out the kneecaps and running past them. He finished off the rest of his near-empty clip, and quickly switched out. He looked over at Jean, who was still shooting. Every pull of the trigger shot back pressure towards the shooter. The pressure was causing most of his wounds to reopen, blood shooting out after each bullet.

Considering his handgun was far stronger, he pointed higher, and blew a bullet into the dead man's brain. The zombie fell dead to the ground.

It was the last one. A quick body count revealed there were now six dead.

"This shit just keeps getting more and more fucked up," Kevin cursed, putting his gun away, "How the hell did all of this happen?"

"I don't know, but I guess it proves everyone wrong," said Jean,

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kevin asked, looking over at him,

"The S.T.A.R.S. team was right. All this shit was real," said Jean, "The murders. The creatures. They were all real." he paused for a moment, "I'm beginning to think they really didn't die in the helicopter crash. They were probably killed by these things. Then again, it's probably not hard for these things to kill you."

It took a while before Kevin understood it, "Jean, come on, you have to stay with me,"

"Don't think I can," said Jean, as more blood flooded his mouth. It slid past his lips, and dropped to the ground. He clenched at his stomach, as a shockwave of pain burrowed through every nerve of his body.

"Alright, come on, we need to get you out of here," said Kevin, slipping an arm underneath Jean's, "Well, out of the basement anyways. Now, come on, let's just get going, just lean against me." the two managed to move step-by-step with one another, and managed to struggle up the steps. The medic office was too far away, and the other offices were probably infested as well. They couldn't risk it. But, there was the Locker Room, "Don't worry, we can fight this." they managed to get to the top of the stairs. Cindy wasn't anywhere around, that worried him. But, he couldn't worry about her now. They moved around the edge, and headed towards the locker room.

He placed one hand on the doorknob, and pushed it open. They stumbled in, since the place was messy. Lockers were placed in the middle of the room. He could see his own locker from where he was standing,

"Alright, it should be safe in here," said Kevin, as they walked over to one of the chairs placed against the wall. A 'poker' table placed next to it. He slipped out from underneath Jean's arm, and watched as he took a seat. Resting heavily against the back. He was deathly pale. Most likely from blood lost. Blood was dripping everywhere. Not wanting to show how concerned and how scared he was, he tried his best to ignore it, "We should patch your wounds up." he moved over to one of the lockers, and began shuffling through it. He didn't bother looking at the name, but managed to find some gauze, antiseptic, and a first aid. He placed them on the table. Then again, he didn't know shit about first aid, but that waitress from the bar knew some..,

"Don't worry about it," Jean muttered, "You don't know anything about first aid."

"So?" Kevin asked,

"I know more than you do. You just go about your way, I can handle myself," said Jean,

Separating while he was in bad condition, was one thing Kevin didn't want to do. But, they desperately needed to search the station. He reluctantly had to agree. Letting out a deep sigh, "Alright, but I'll come back to check on you. Do you have plenty of ammo?"

"Yeah, like two more clips," said Jean, "Just go on."

Kevin walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. His hand lingered on the doorknob for a few seconds, before leaving.

"Cindy?" he called out, wondering where the waitress went. Almost instantly, he watched as she stepped from around the corner. He let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god, where'd you go?"

"I heard gunshots downstairs, and I didn't want to get in the way," Cindy answered, "I'm sorry if I worried you."

He couldn't blame her for not wanting to get in the way. So far, she had suffered so much. She lost her best friend, and co-worker within a few hours. She had watched as so many people, her friends, and neighbors be killed, and turn into one of those things. She was scared. Hell, he was even scared. After watching Raymond, Aaron, and Arthur be killed back there, it made him think about how much he use to hate them. Now, he regretted it.

But, he couldn't dwell on such thoughts. he had a feeling so much was still before them.

He managed a small smile, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It's alright, I'm actually kind of glad you did that. You would've been caught in a bad situation. Now, come on, let's check out the basement. Just follow behind me." he started down the stairs, hearing her high-heels click behind him. If she got caught in a mess like that, he would blame himself for it. He took it to himself to look after all those people.

He turned away from the autopsy room, and headed down the other hallway. He opened into the Underground garage. Some of the cars were propped up, since Dorian and some of the others were working on them. The kennel was down here, might as well check on Tonny and get out of here. The garage always freaked him out. And now that all of those, 'zombies' were overrunning the city, it was killing him to be down here. He moved across the parking lot, and reached the door on the other end. He glanced over his shoulder, noting that Cindy was still close behind him.

Pulling the door open, he moved slowly into the hallway, keeping his gun up, and ready. He moved around the corner, quickly spotting one of the decaying figures. He pulled up quickly, and pulled the trigger. The bullet blowing through the creature's body. The second bullet knocked it to the ground. He waited awhile, before noticing the blood that started pooling out underneath it.

Pulling his gun to his side, he signaled that it was okay, and watched as Cindy followed after him, from waiting at the garage doorway. He walked towards the kennel door. Placing one hand on the doorknob, he pushed it open,

"Hey Tonny, there's...," he started before stopping dead in his words. He spotted a hand on the ground, just before the wall obscured the rest of the view. Palm up, fingers curled inwards slightly. There was a deep growl that knocked him out of trance. One of the dogs, one named Jake, was standing not too far away. Blood colored his muzzle, while the rest of his fur was torn, giving view to his decaying muscles. Another one of the dogs, Jack, came into view. A severed hand in his mouth. Pulling his lips back, he revealed rows and rows of sharp canine teeth. Letting the severed hand drop to the ground, a deep bark emerged from it's throat, as he leaped forward.

"Shit!" Kevin cursed, slamming the door shut. He backed up, slightly bumping into Cindy. Pulling his gun up, he watched as the door rocketed slightly, as something smashed against it. It was smashed several more times, before it stopped. He let out a sigh, putting his gun down. Thank god someone decided to use the one room with an iron door. He gently grabbed Cindy's wrist, "Let's get the hell out of here."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I've finally got these chapters done. Thankfully. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed the story. Glad you enjoyed it.**

Those things were attacking.

She was scared. Really scared.

There wasn't anything any of them could do, except for hope to get out of this alive.

She was still in the front lobby. Waiting for Kevin, Marvin, and the rest of them to get back. Maybe the found a way out.

She prayed they did.

She got up suddenly, struck with an idea. She shuffled through the desk drawers, before finding what she needed. She pulled out Patricia's cell phone, hopefully the older woman wouldn't mind her doing so, that is, if she was still alive.

She didn't want to think about it, and instead opened her breast pocket, and pulled out a small piece of folded paper.

Unfolding, she analyzed the numbers, and punched them into the phone.

She waited. It rang once..., twice...,three times...,

No answer. She waited till the little answering machine got hold of her call. She waited till the message cleared, and a little beep came at the end, "Hey Jill, this is Rita. I remember you telling me that I could call anytime, and I thought this would be the best time. Anyways, you guys were right. These..things, they've attacked the city. The place has been over run. We should've been on your side, we should've believed what you guys were saying. I'm sorry for what happened, and what we said, and did to you guys." she let out a slight sigh, "Anyways, that's about all I want to say. By the time you get this, I'll probably already be dead. I don't think our survival chances are high out here. So, I guess this is goodbye." she switched the phone off, and laid it onto the desk.

Sitting back in her seat, she rolled over to where the computer was. Typing several things in, she accessed the security cameras to the back of the station. She could see Andy there, as well as two other creatures trapped behind the fence. He had his arm wrapped up, but he was still holding his gun in both hands, so the wound must not have been bothering him.

Several voices came, and caught her off-guard, she glanced up from the computer, and spotted the journalist, and the plumber come in,

"My fault! You're the one who decide to open the door," she growled, storming in,

"Just to get you to shut up about it," he snapped, placing his hand down hard on the platform around the statue. A slight glittering object in one hand. When he stood back up, he left it there, "Now, come on you selfless bitch, we have to keep looking for a way out of here."

"You know, I should've left your sorry-ass back at that damn hospital," she hissed, as they entered another doorway,

_People, _she thought, _Hate them now, and love them later. You'll regret losing them. _She abandoned the computer, and got up. There had to be something else to do.

* * *

The two ran across the Underground parking lot. Well, he ran while she just sort of tried to catch up with him. Her high-heels weren't such a match with his combat boots. he pushed past the other door, ran through the empty hallway, up the stairs, down another hallway, out another door, down some more halls, and out into the main lobby. By the time, they stopped, he was covered in a light sheet of sweat, and was taking large gasp of air.

Cindy wasn't better off. She was taking more, shorter gasps, as she stumbled to get back to balance on her heels,

"Kevin, what was wrong?" Cindy asked, her voice sounded so concerned, and worried. Even her soft, blue eyes looked that way,

He stood there, just staring at her, "N-nothing, it was just some dogs. Don't worry about it."

Yeah, it was a lie, but no use getting her worried over something they could avoid,

"Dogs?" he looked up at the voice, spotting Rita sitting at the computer, "You mean you went to the Kennel."

"Yeah," he replied slowly, "Rita, whatever you do, don't check the cameras there."

His reply shocked, and confused her slightly. She didn't know whether to follow him, or go with the urge to access the camera, "Why?" she asked,

He took a while before responding, "It's not pretty."

She understood. Closing her hands into a slight fist, she nodded her head, "Alright," she said quietly, before straightening up, "What about the other people you brought in? Where are they?"

"I don't know, they should've been here by now," said Kevin, catching his breath. He looked around, there was only Cindy, Rita, and himself. But, knowing all those other people, they were probably skipping around, and such, "I can only imagine what they're doing."

"Hey, what's this?" Cindy questioned, picking the item that plumber guy had left. It was a weird shape, sort of like a curved object, that was maybe two inches wide, and four inches long. It had a beautiful jewel in it. She looked it over, before handing it over to Kevin,

"I don't know, never seen it before," said Kevin, looking it over, "Maybe it's something pretty the Chief bought." watching as Cindy took a seat on the statue's platform. Her hand slightly landing on a smaller, circle platform in the middle. When she bumped her wrist against one side, it popped up on the opposite side. She jumped slightly at it,

"Oh, my bad," she said, picking up whatever came loose. It looked like a medal, with a unicorn on it. She looked it over, before realizing it probably had something else to it, "Hey Kevin, what about this?"

"You're just finding things today, aren't you," said Kevin, as she handed him the object. Just a Unicorn medal, "I'd don't know, maybe there's something to it. Hey, Rita, come down here for a sec."

"What is it?" she asked, as she came down the narrow down slope, and walked towards him. She looked at the metal object, as well as the medal. She didn't have an earthly clue for the medal, but the object..., "Wait a minute," she spoke, taking the object from Kevin, she turned towards the statue, at the empty crater where the medal was. She placed the object inside. The outside fitted perfectly. It just needed, what, four, or five more. She turned towards the other two, "It might be best and see if anyone else got these objects. They might lead to away out of here."

"Got it," said Kevin, "Cindy, stay here with Officer Rita, I'll see if I can't find everyone else." and, with that, he was off, and out of sight,

"So, is he always like this?" Cindy asked, as she took a seat on the platform, crossing her legs, and folding her hands in her lap, "Going in and out of the way."

"Yeah, Kevin's been like that, always looking out for others, and making sure everyone got a fair argument," said Rita, taking a seat next to her, "He can be a little crazy, or even brash and reckless at times, but he's a good man. Good intentions, and willing to jump into dangers way to help." she curled her fingers underneath the platform, staring down at the ground,

There was a slight moment of silence,

"So, who was that man?" Cindy asked, "The one Kevin saw in the Kennel."

"I would bet my life it was Tonny," Rita answered, letting out a deep sigh, "He'd give his life for those dogs, and I guess in the end, they took his." she was silent for awhile, "Tonny was a great man, you know. Always cared for people and animals. He'd give his life for anyone. He was a great friend, companion, co-worker. Just someone you wanted on your side. But, I guess we lost that as well. I can only pray that the others are okay."

"I know what you mean," said Cindy, keeping her eyes to the floor, "How it feels to lose someone important. Someone who was always there for you, someone you could just talk too. Someone, who could mean the most to you, even though you only knew each other through work." she let out a small sigh, "He was the first one attacked, but we we've never known what these creatures were, or what they could do. He was bitten by one of those things. In the neck. Blood was gushing everywhere. I tried to stop it, but it kept coming." her facial expression changed, as she looked as though she was reliving the moment, "No matter what I did, I couldn't make it better. Everyone was screaming, and running around. I couldn't leave him alone. Not for the world. So, I stayed behind. Staying with him, till the angel of death came." she looked up slightly, a small tragic smile played at her lips, "But, at least I now know he doesn't have to suffer through this. Not this. He's better off now. Even if I'll never see him again, I'm still happy for him." she looked down at her lap once again. Her dark-denim skirt was stained with a fading color of deep crimson.

"You're handling it pretty strong," said Rita,

"Yeah, I can't let myself down," Cindy said, "If I let my emotions get too much control over me, I'll lose to this never-ending fight. I'm not going to let everyone else down. I'm not going to let myself down. There's a time for happiness, and a time for pain. Right now, I have to keep a positive attitude." she reached into her skirt pocket, and pulled out a small folded picture.

Unfolding it revealed three people. One of them was clearly her, sitting on one of the bar stools. Looking as pretty as she was, flashing one of her famous smiles. One of them was the man she remembered from the bar, dark-short hair, the nametag that read Will. He was standing behind the bar, next to Cindy. The third man, was an older fellow. Well-build, muscular. She presumed it was Jack, the owner.

They were all smiling.

On the back, someone had written in neat cursive, _Happier Times.. _

Yeah, it would seem like happier times.

"Well then, I guess we have more in common than we thought," said Rita, giving her a comforting smile. Watching as Cindy flashed her one as well. The two looked up as one of the doors opened. Kevin, and the other group of people walked in,

"I rounded up everybody," said Kevin,

"Such a big word for a cop," Alyssa growled, her handgun still freshly smoking from the barrel. The two exchanged death looks,

"You figure by now the white lady would've learned to keep her mouth shut," said Jim, walking past them. Yoko close behind him. The two decided not continue on the argument,

"Alright, so you said these things had value," Mark said, his voice heavy with a southern accent. One of those metal objects held in his big hands,

"Maybe, we're not sure yet," said Kevin, he took the object from Mark, and walked over, and placed it next to the other one. Still needed, like four more, "Alright, anyone else have one of these, weird things?"

"I do," Yoko spoke up, pulling one from her knapsack, she handed it to Kevin, who gladly joined it with the other ones.

"Yeah, here you go," said Alyssa, roughly shoving it into his hands,

"Alright," said Kevin, placing it in as well, "Maybe we only need one more."

"But, what does it do?" Cindy asked, as Rita and her got up from their seats,

"We don't know till we find the last piece," said Kevin,

"What is this, a house-warming party," everyone looked up to see Marvin enter the room,

"Just the man we need for the job," said Kevin, "Do you have any earthly idea on what this does?"

"Only when you have the last piece," said Marvin, pulling it out of his shirt pocket. He tossed it over to Kevin, who placed it in the empty space. There was a sudden grinding sound, as the statue slowly started lifting up. It revealed a small crawlspace that went into darkness, "Hell man, I expected some kind of hidden passageway, but not a hidden crawlspace."

"I guess this place is more fucked up than we thought," said Alyssa. David surprisingly agreed with her,

"Doesn't matter, this could be our only chance to get out of here," said Marvin, examining the space, "It's too small for any of us men, one of the smaller women will have to go in."

"Let me," said Rita, stepping up, "I'm smaller, and I know what we'll need."

"Alright," Marvin agreed, after awhile of thinking over it, "Just get out, and try and find something that could help us."

"Come on, everyone, we'll need to search the rest of the place, and find any other weapons," said Kevin, "Just incase this place blows over before help can come." he watched as everyone argued for a moment, before starting to leave, "Watch yourself Rita, it's hell out there, we don't want to lose another one." he left as well, following after Mark, George, and Cindy.

"I'm not sure where this place is going to lead to, but where ever you go, watch yourself," Marvin warned, "Kevin's right, the last thing we need, is to lose someone else. And, I'm sure there are more of those creatures out there."

"I know," said Rita, sitting down on the platform, before swinging her legs over to the inside. She really didn't want to go anywhere in a closed-in space. She was slightly claustrophobic. But, she really didn't want to show fear right now, "I'll be back with help, alright."

"I'm not worried about that," said Marvin, ruffling her hair slightly, "I'm just worried about you."

She smiled. Leave it to him. She leaned forward, letting their lips lock in a finally embrace. She loved his warmth against her body, now knowing that this could be the last time. They didn't know what was out there. Only from rumors. She prayed it wasn't as bad as everyone else was saying.

Pulling away, she gave a final smile, before getting to her knees. She managed to slip her thin shoulders through the small space, and slowly began her way inward.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Final chapter.**

It seemed like he had been waiting hours. But, a quick glance of his watch showed only an hour. Not as long, but long enough. He had his right shoulder pressed against the front door. Kevin was next to him,

"On three," said Kevin, creating eye-contact for only a few seconds, "One...,Two...,"

"Three," they said together, before pushing against the door. It swung out, as they opened fire on the few zombies that had managed to get inside. The gates were being heavily abused. Nearly falling apart. But, maybe if they fought back against the wave, it could buy them time. Till help came. If it was going to come.

"Kevin, take that side over there," said Marvin, making hint to the west side of the front platform, "I got this side." Kevin nodded, and began making his way. Looking back at the gate, "Come on, you bastards." he whispered, bringing his weapon up. He fired off one round, blowing the head off one of the monsters.

It didn't seem to matter how many of them they killed, because there was more of them to follow up behind them. The group just kept on coming. They were both starting to run low on ammo.

There was a slight groan he heard, as he switched over to look at Kevin. He was bleeding from a newly formed wound on his shoulder. Bite marks, no doubt. But, for the few seconds he had his attention turned, a zombie lunged out from his side. Slow on reactions slightly, he blasted a bullet into the zombie's kneecap. But, the blast only seemed to make it lunge even faster.

But, the bullet nearly severed off it's left leg, causing it to lose height. It's nails sank into his hips, as it's teeth bite into his stomach.

Fresh blood flushed out, as they tore into the flesh, and muscle.

He knocked it off with a quick blow to the head, and then sent a bullet into it's skull. Causing it to slump to the ground. Dead. For the second time.

He stepped back slightly, his hand going to his stomach. It's teeth had sank in deep.

Hurt like hell too.

"Mar', you alright?" Kevin called, as the wave slowly started to recede. He slowly made it back over to his partner. He stopped slightly at the drops of blood gathering on the ground. Same thing as Jean. Maybe he should go check on him. But, right now, he needed to make sure Marvin was still fine,

"It's just a bite mark," said Marvin, wincing as pain erupted from the wound. Billowing through his stomach. _A deep, infected one, _he thought, but didn't bother to say it out loud, "Anyways, that gate is bound to come down any second now. It might be best if we head inside."

Kevin silently agreed, nodding his head in approval. He wanted to help Marvin, but he knew the darker man would refuse it. He was allows use to getting things done by himself.

The two backed up, and headed back into the building. Closing the front doors behind them, they rested against the wood, and tried to catch their breath,

"This places is bound to go down any second," said Kevin, examining his shoulder wound, "It might be best if we unlocked everything and see if we can't get some more weapons going out here."

"I'll get the locks, you get everyone else gathered up," said Marvin, watching as Kevin nodded, and walked off. Disappearing into one of the hallways. He walked up the sloped narrow space, and swung around the desk. Heading for the computer, he typed in several things, before hitting enter, "That should do it." he whispered to himself, leaning against the desk. The wound wasn't going to stop bleeding. And, the layer of saliva around it was probably invested with bacteria, or some kind of virus.

He stopped suddenly. Could that be the cause behind all of it? A virus. But, it couldn't infect the entire town, could it? Viruses have been known to wipe out colonies, and infect communities. But, Raccoon City was huge, could it really have spread? Those murders though..., each victim had the same wound, and sample of saliva. Everything was coming together now.

But, could a virus be strong enough to bring people back from the dead?  
Well, it was the best thing he could think of. And, if all those people who died, were infected, that would mean they're one of those creatures too. Which would mean, he was infected too. And, pretty soon, he'd be one of those creatures.

_You can't think of that right now, _he thought, as another shear of pain came through, _Focus on the others first, and you can kill yourself later. _He could hear the creatures against the gates now. They were getting close. This placed was going to come down in a wreck of dead bodies.

"Marvin!" he looked up to see Kevin come back in the room. Five people followed after him, "I don't know where two of them went, but they're bound to come soon enough. We should wait outside. Watch and see if we can't find Rita."

"Alright, you guys think you're prepared?" Marvin asked, watching as the five people were nervous as hell. Well, all of them except for Mark, the security guard. He seemed pretty calm, "Go on then, I'll see if I can't get things wrapped up in here."

"Watch yourself," Kevin warned, before pushing the front door open. Stepping out into the dark night. He found himself staring at the creatures littered around the gates. How many days had it been? One? Two? Possibly Three? God, it seemed like years since he last saw the sun, or a warm face. If they got out of here alive, he'd move somewhere sunnier, warmer, more far out in the world. Maybe Miami.

But, he couldn't think of that right now. Right now, he was still stuck in hell, and struggling to get by.

He heard Cindy let out a horrified gasp, as Jim, and Mark let out their own words of expression. He looked up, just in time to see the gate swing open underneath pressure. Zombies started flooding in.

"Alright everyone," he announced, stepping back slightly, raising his weapon, "It's show time."

The air was filled with gunshots and moans, as each side fought against one another.

But, minutes of fighting proved one thing. As weak as the dead may seem, it takes ammo to knock them down. And, ammo was one thing they didn't have a lot of. They tried to conserve what rounds they had left, and went with fighting with melee weapons.

_This is starting to get old, _Kevin growled to himself, as he shot off a round into a zombie's brain. They were losing, and this time, there was nowhere to hide.

A sudden blast knocked down at least three zombies who had bundled up together. Knocking the three figures off their feet. Everyone stopped slightly and looked back,

"Well, well, it seems like we're the hands that hold you above the water, once again," said Alyssa, stepping out of the front doors, a handgun equipped. David stood beside her, a shotgun in hands. He cocked the heavy weapon,

"I'm afraid to ask," said Kevin, blowing away another zombie,

"Don't worry, he was dead before we even got there," said David,

"Yeah, some poor sucker on the roof," Alyssa explained, taking expert aim, before blowing into a zombie, "Just as the birds were pecking the flesh away."

"Damnit," Kevin whispered. _Fred, Tonny, probably Jean, and Andy too. Why the hell did this have to happen!_

While David and Alyssa's help came with great importance, it still wasn't enough to fight the crowd,

"We're going to die, aren't we," said Yoko quietly, as she backed up slightly. Away from the crowd,

"We've made it this far, we've gone through worse," Cindy comfort, going to the girl's side, "Don't worry, we'll survive."

"Damn it," George cursed, ducking out of the way as a zombie lunged at him. It's claws managed to get him across the shoulder. Creating three thin, bleeding lines across his flesh.

There was a sudden roar that caught everyone's attention. They stopped slightly, looking around for the source. Suddenly, a car backed in through the gates. Running over most of the figures. The back doors opened, a more than welcomed sight greeted them,

"Come on," Rita said, holding the door opened, as she stood at the edge of the car. Her southern charm coming back, "Come on, get in."

"You're timing could not be more perfect," said Kevin, "You heard the lady, let's get out of this hellhole." he watched as everyone started getting in. Waiting till everyone was loaded, he jumped in as well.

"Hang on, where's Marvin?" Rita asked, suddenly feeling something jerk at her ankle. She looked down just as a zombie tightened it's grip around her foot, pulling it closer to it's decaying teeth. She yelped slightly, caught off-guard. She tried to pull away, but was failing miserably.

A sudden gunshot rang out.

Blood erupting form the front of the zombie's head, as it let go, and dropped to the ground below them.

She looked up to see a familiar face,

"Marvin," she said,

"Go on, get out of here," said Marvin, taking down one more zombie on the ground,

"I'm not leaving without you," said Rita,

"You don't have the time," said Marvin, as two more zombies approached from behind him.

The car started up before she could put up an argument, and before she knew it, he was out of her sight,

"MARVIN!" she screamed, her voice echoing into the darkness. She stood there, with the door still opened. The station was slowly going out of sight,

"Rita...," Kevin started, getting up to comfort her,

"Harry," she spoke, loud enough for the driver of the car to hear her, "Stop the car."

"What?" Harry asked, pulling his eyes from the road for just a second, to look back at her. Not even meeting her eyes, as she refused to look behind her,

"Just do it," she said. She knew he hesitated slightly, before feeling the car come to a slow stop. She pulled her gun from its' holster. She checked the clip, before popping it back in,

"Rita, don't do this," said Kevin,

"Kevin, it's our duty to serve and protect," she said, jumping out of the back, she turned back towards him, "You still have your duty to do." she nodded off to the other seven in the car, "Keep them safe." Checking the area around her, "I'll see you around." she knew Kevin was going to try and stop her, but she wouldn't have it, "Nail it, Harry!" she slammed the door, watching as the car's engine reared up, and it sped off.

She waited till it went out of sight, before turning back towards the station. She ran the few yards, turning sharply into the gates. There were still zombies around, but the front doors were closed,

"Come on, you bastards," she growled, holding her gun with one hand. She fired off rounds as she walked towards them. Blasting them down. Making sure they never got back up. She walked past them, able to hear gunshots from inside. Walking to the front doors, she kicked them open. Maybe, five more were inside. She could see him firing at them, knocking one of them down.

She fired like all hell was coming. Which, it probably already had. She didn't stop till her clip had ran dry, which was long after each body had fallen. Placing her gun back in it's holster, she walked over to him.

He was leaning against the desk, breathing heavily. Large drops of blood had smeared on the ground. He looked up at her as she approached,

"You should've left," he said,

"Love can make you do crazy things," said Rita, as she slipped her arm under his',

"What is this, 'Til Death Do Us Part'," said Marvin, as she helped him get back on his feet,

"And the Angel of Death hasn't come yet," said Rita, as the two walked off into one of the hallways. Soon entering one of the empty offices. Walking through their old office, she pushed open the door to his office, already knowing he had fallen unconscious due to blood lost. Careful to close the door behind them, she let them both rest against the opposite wall. She sat next to him, letting his head rest on her shoulder.

Yeah, people might think it was crazy to give up the chance to escape hell, but she was crazy. Crazy in love.

She got up, and walked out into their old office. Letting her fingers gently run against their old desk. This was her home. She wouldn't give it up. She walked over to her old desk, and opened one of the drawers. She pulled out her cell phone. Typing in a number, she waited for it to answer.

She got the answering message again, but it didn't matter,

"Jill, it's Rita again. I wanted you to know, it's over now. You can forget about seeing any of us again. It's just like you guys said. Anyways, I wish you good luck with your new life. And, best of love with Chris. Tell everyone I'll miss them," she looked back at the office, smiling to herself, "I'll be fine. I've gotten more than I've ever wanted. Goodbye." she hung up, and clipped her cell phone to her belt. She walked back into the office, taking her seat next to him. Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes.

This was her home.

This was the end of her life.

_Two people who meant nothing to everyone, but something more to someone else._


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Alright, I lied about the last one, this is the final chapter. Anyways, I want to thank eveyone who's reviewed it. And, thanks to Simply Crisis who gave me the idea. You guys needto check her out, she has some masterpieces herself.**

Walking out of the nearby store, the two turned, and headed down the street.

It had been six months since Raccoon City, and they barely made it out alive, with the zombies, and the nuclear warheads. He found himself thinking a lot about it. But, more on who survived it.

Mark returned home to his family. To his wife, and son.

George got this new job up in New York, as a really, high time surgeon.

Jim and Yoko were engaged, and were ready to get married in two months.

Him and Cindy were engaged as well, but the wedding was in two weeks.

David and Alyssa were already married. The wedding was great, but the reception was hell. Would've been better if Alyssa's friends and family, didn't get along so well with David's friends and family. A family of gangs, and a family of bitches. Also, might've been better, if David's brother didn't knock out the priest afterwards. or, if the entire family didn't congratulate the couple by going out and getting drunk. Kind of made him wish they didn't have whiskey, and a chocolate factory there. But, it all ended well for them.

But, something even darker plague his thoughts.

All those people that died in Raccoon City. All those people who died to help them. Austin, Patrick, Lloyd, Kurt, Will, Dr. Hursh, Danny, Gill, Frank, Peter. But, he more focused on those closest to him. Andy, Fred, Jean, Tonny, Raymond, Elliot, Eric,...Marvin, and Rita. It had taken him a long time to admit it, and it still brought back bad memories to think so.

"Hey, cheer up," Cindy smiled, linking her arm with his. She noticed he had been feeling down lately, she could only guess why.

Kevin looked over at her. Her beautiful blonde hair tied in it's usual ponytail. Her beautiful, sparkly blue eyes. Her smile. God, why didn't it take so long for him to find this women. He returned her smile, "Don't worry, I've just been thinking lately. I mean, the weddings in two weeks. We still have to sent out invitations, and make sure to call our parents about it, and...," he stopped, as he accidentally bumped into someone,

"Sorry," the man said, before walking off. A short, blonde-haired girl walking next to him. The two were holding hands, and laughing, as they continued on their conversation.

Kevin stopped, and looked back at the couple, just as they were disappearing around a corner. The woman was blonde, and looked, and sounded to have a southern accent. Blue eyes, a pretty smile. She wore a light-blue skirt that went to her knees, matching with a white, short-sleeve, collared shirt. The man was darker. Little bit taller. A slight goatee growing. He was wearing a pair of black pants, with a loose blue shirt. But, before he could get a good look at them, they were gone,

"Kevin?" Cindy asked, looking over at him, as he turned back the way they were going. He was smiling slightly, "What is it?"

"Nothing, I just thought I saw someone," said Kevin, smiling to himself as they continued on their way.


End file.
